Taki's Love Life
by undine-yaha
Summary: Taki yang sering bertingkah memalukan dan membuat masalah kini mengalami cinta pertamanya: seorang wanita pegawai restoran fast food di LA, yang ternyata, sudah mempunyai anak! TakixOC. RnR please!
1. Mademoiselle Brenda

Minna! Ika ga desuka?

Undine datang lagi dengan gondolanya~

Kali ini aku mempublish fic baru. Taki adalah tokoh utama dalam fic ini. Setting tempatnya di sekitar Hollywood-Los Angeles. Kemudian waktunya ceritanya diambil dari cerita setelah _manga_ ES 21 tamat. Disitu disebutkan Taki berada di Amerika. Lalu dari situlah cerita ini dimulai.

Semoga kalian menyukainya ya! :D

* * *

><p>Satu sisi jalan itu dikosongkan untuk syuting sebuah serial televisi ternama. Seorang artis wanita berjalan, air mata melelehi pipinya. Sementara itu kamera mengikuti langkahnya. Beberapa figuran yang berperan jadi pejalan kaki melaksanakan tugas mereka. Tiba-tiba seorang pria berambut pirang gelap dan berjanggut muncul sambil membawa bunga mawar.<p>

"Ahaha! Kenapa bersedih, Mademoiselle?" ucapnya pada si wanita. Wanita itu tersenyum sepintas lalu melanjutkan langkahnya.

"_CUT_!" Sutradara berteriak lewat pengeras suara miliknya. Kamera berhenti merekam.

"Aku sudah was-was dia akan berputar lagi," ujar asisten sutradara.

"Ya, benar. Ini _take _ke-15, akhirnya ia tidak berputar lagi," sahut sutradara.

"Baiklah, Mr. Taki! Pekerjaanmu telah selesai!" panggil seorang wanita berkacamata.

"Ahaha! Bagaimana aktingku, bagus bukan?" pria itu, Taki, datang dan bertanya dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Aku sudah katakan kalau adegan itu tidak ada berputarnya, tapi kau terus berputar hingga _scene _ke-14. Bayaranmu dikurangi," jawab wanita itu ketus. Taki melengos.

"Aku akan meneleponmu kalau ada pekerjaan lain," ujar wanita itu sambil menyerahkan sebuah amplop, honor Taki sebagai figuran di episode kali ini.

"Ahaha, _sankyuu, _Mademoiselle Cindy!" Taki menerimanya dengan riang, ia berpamitan sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Orang yang unik. Tapi susah diatur," asisten sutradara kembali berkomentar sambil melihat Taki berjalan pergi.

Sudah sebulan Taki tinggal di Amerika, masuk ke klub amefuto Sacramento Mountain Lions, California dan tinggal di asrama pemainnya. Berhubung ia masihlah pemain cadangan dan bayarannya sedikit, ia mencari-cari tambahan dengan menjadi pemain figuran. Ia dikenalkan Bud pada orang-orang film kenalannya. Lumayan lah, sekalian mengisi waktu kalau tidak ada latihan.

Tiap awal bulan, Suzuna selalu mengingatkan kakaknya itu untuk memberi kabar—sekaligus mengirimkan uang pada orang tua mereka. Sebagai anak sulung, sudah seharusnya Taki melakukan itu, bukan?

Taki tetaplah Taki yang sering bertingkah konyol dengan kebodohannya, tapi tekadnya untuk membuktikan diri kepada orang-orang selalu mengantarnya ke hal yang menguntungkan baginya.

Pria bernomor _jersey _37 itu sangat hormat pada wanita (kalau tidak mau dibilang lebay dan _over confidence_), tapi ia belum pernah jatuh cinta pada seorang wanita pun.

Sebuah restoran _fast food _24 jam menarik minat pria berjas merah itu. Satu paket burger dengan cola kelihatannya enak.

Dengan senyum yang nggak sampai sejuta dolar sama sekali, Taki melenggang pede menuju tempat untuk memesan.

"Selamat siang, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya si pegawai. Dia wanita, dengan kulit putih, rambut hitam yang dijepit ke atas, serta bola mata kelabu. Senyumnya begitu ramah.

Taki berkedip beberapa kali melihat wanita di depannya. Tapi kemudian ia menjawab, "Tolong satu burger dan satu cola, Mademoiselle…"

Sambil menjulurkan mawar properti syuting yang ia bawa tadi pada wanita itu, Taki mencari-cari _name tag_-nya. Tapi wanita itu menjawab duluan sambil tersenyum.

"Brenda," ujarnya, "Brenda Brooklyn."

**Taki's Love Life**

**Chapter 1: Mademoiselle Brenda**

**Written by: undine-yaha**

**Disclaimer: Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yuusuke**

**Disclaimer: Nama-nama tempat dan nama tim amefuto yang ada di dalam cerita ini bukan punya saya ^^**

Taki gantian memperkenalkan diri, "Taki Natsuhiko, maksudku, Natsuhiko Taki!"

"Natsuhiko… Taki?" Brenda bertanya sambil menyiapkan pesanan, "kau orang Jepang ya? Berarti Taki itu nama keluargamu?"

"Ahaha! Benar sekali~! Kalau di Amerika, nama keluarga diletakkan di belakang. Sedangkan di Jepang, nama keluarga diletakkan di depan, iya kan! Aku memang pintar!" jawab Taki panjang lebar plus nyombong.

Tapi Brenda tidak mendengar itu sebagai kesombongan. Ia mendapat kesan kalau Taki senang melucu. Ia memberikan pesanan Taki sambil tertawa-tawa.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Natsuhiko!" ucapnya.

"Sama-samaa!" Taki mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan mengambil pesanan itu, lalu duduk di bangku terdekat.

Brenda mengamati pria muda itu. Taki membawa suasana ceria baginya. Cukup menarik, tapi tidak. Brenda segera menutup rapat hatinya. Ada satu hal yang membuatnya merasa harus menghentikan perasaan tertariknya ini.

"Hey, Mademoiselle," panggil Taki, "apa kau sudah lama bekerja di sini?"

"Sebetulnya, baru seminggu ini," jawab Brenda ramah, "aku bertugas dari jam 9 pagi sampai jam 1 siang."

Taki meminum colanya dan lanjut makan. "Aha, begitu rupanya. Apakah setiap hari kau di sini?"

Brenda menggeleng. Belum ada pembeli lagi sehingga ia bebas bercakap-cakap dengan kenalan-baru-nyentrik-nya ini.

"Senin-Jumat. Sabtu dan Minggu aku bekerja jam 1 siang sampai jam 3 sore, lebih singkat."

Taki mengangguk-angguk sambil berusaha memahami dan menghafal _shift _Brenda. Ia ingin bertemu dengannya lagi besok. Juga lusa. Ia tidak terlalu memikirkan alasannya; pokoknya: aku ingin ketemu Brenda lagi!

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu ya! Aku harus latihan futbol!" pamit Taki.

Brenda terkejut. "Kau atlet futbol?" tanyanya.

Taki tersenyum sombong. "Ahaha! Memang benar! Aku seorang tight end! Lihatlah ini," ia mengangkat kaki kanannya tinggi-tinggi.

Brenda tertawa dan bertepuk tangan, "Wah, iya benar! Lentur sekali!"

"Ahahaaa!" Taki berputar-putar menuju pintu keluar. Seluruh pengunjung restoran melihatnya sambil berkomentar: _tuh orang stres ya?_

"Sampai besok, Mademoiselle Brendaa!" pamitnya heboh. Brenda melambaikan tangannya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Brenda baru tersadar.

"'Sampai besok?'" ia mengernyit, "apa dia akan kemari lagi?

XXX

Dugaan Brenda benar. Keesokan harinya, Taki datang lagi. Juga besoknya. Dan besoknya. Entah itu membeli _cola_, _sundae_, ataupun makanan. Tak terasa Brenda jadi terbiasa dengan kunjungan Taki. Ia jadi sering tertawa akibat kekonyolannya ketika mengobrol bersama orang itu.

"Brendaaaa," suatu hari Taki merasa heran melihat wajah wanita di depannya itu. Ia berhenti memanggil Brenda dengan embel-embel Mademoiselle karena kata Brenda kedengarannya aneh.

"Uhm, ya?" sahut Brenda sambil mengambil uang kembalian untuk Taki.

"Wajahmu pucat," kata Taki. Khawatir, begitulah nadanya. Ini kali pertama ia merasakan khawatir.

Brenda tak menjawab.

"Kalau kau sakit, minta izin saja," saran Taki, "lalu aku akan mengantarmu pulang untuk beristirahat! 120% pasti kau sehat lagi!"

Brenda memaksakan senyum. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian, ia membungkam mulutnya sendiri dan lari ke dapur.

"Aha...ha?" Taki mematung kebingungan.

Pria itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk di salah satu bangku sambil memakan kentang gorengnya.

Satu menit. Dua menit. Seorang pemuda telah menggantikan posisi Brenda di kasir.

Taki cepat-cepat berdiri dan bertanya pada pemuda itu.

"Halo, Monsieur! Brenda, yang tadi di sini, sekarang dimana yaa?"

"Oh, dia tadi muntah-muntah di kamar mandi, lalu izin pulang lebih awal," jawab pemuda itu.

Taki terkejut. "Brenda sakit?" jeritnya lebay.

"I-iya sepertinya begitu," jawab pemuda itu, _sweatdrop_.

"Brenda sakit! Ahhahaaa, bagaimana iniii bagaimanaaa?" Taki berputar-putar penuh kepanikan.

Karena sangat menarik perhatian pengunjung (dan membuat malu), akhirnya Taki dibawa keluar oleh supervisor restoran.

"Brenda, Brenda, apa kau baik-baik sajaa?" Taki bertanya-tanya, melakukan putaran dramatis.

"Kalau kau ingin tahu, dia ada di rumahnya di Miracle Mile!" kata Supervisor itu.

"Miracle Mile?" Taki serasa mendapat angin segar, "baiklah! Thank you Monsieur Supervisor!"

Si Supervisor bersyukur pada Tuhan karena akhirnya Taki pergi dari sana.

XXX

Setelah (dengan hebohnya) berkeliling perumahan Miracle Mile, akhirnya Taki menemukan rumah Brenda.

Di kotak posnya tertulis: Brooklyn. Ada semak-semak berbunga pink yang dipotong rapi berbentuk bundar. Rumahnya berlantai satu dan memanjang dengan nuansa putih.

"Inikah rumah Brenda? Ahaha! _Beautiful_!" Taki berkomentar.

Taki menaiki tiga buah anak tangga menuju pintu depan dengan semangat.

Ting tong!

Ia menunggu sambil bersenandung.

Cklek! Seorang anak lelaki berumur 8 tahun muncul di ambang pintu.

"Ahaha! Apakah Brenda ada di rumah, Little Monsieur?" tanya Taki.

Bocah itu berkata, "Sebentar ya," lalu berlari ke dalam rumah.

"Ada tamu? Siapa?" Terdengar suara Brenda dari dalam rumah.

"Iya! Oom berambut pirang dan berjenggot!" jawab si bocah.

Brenda muncul. Taki tersenyum sok ganteng.

"Natsuhiko?" Brenda tercengang.

"Ahaha! Ini aku! Surprise!" sahut Taki, "hei, siapa Little Monsieur ini?"

"Dia...," Brenda terlihat bingung, "dia...anakku."

Bocah itu, Justin Brooklyn, menatap Taki dengan polos.

Taki terlihat syok. "Anak...mu?"

"Halo, Oom! Namaku Justin!" sapa Justin ramah. "Mom, Oom ini teman barumu ya?" ia bertanya polos pada ibunya.

Brenda mengangguk, segaris senyum muncul di bibirnya. Kenapa? Kenapa ia harus sedih mengakui Justin adalah anaknya? Apakah karena ia mulai dekat dengan Taki?

Mungkin saja Taki dekat dengannya bukan untuk berteman saja, melainkan melangkah ke hal yang lebih jauh. Brenda berharap kebaikan Taki selama ini adalah sesuatu yang tulus—kalaupun ketulusan itu cinta, dan Taki akan menjauh darinya, ia akan ikhlas.

"Jadi, Brenda…," Taki masih sangat terkejut, menunjuk Brenda, lalu Justin, "ternyata sudah punya anak ya…."

_Ahaha, aku tidak beruntung__, sepertinya. Aku datang ke rumah Brenda untuk melihat keadaannya, tapi ternyata aku mendapat kenyataan kalau dia sudah punya anak._

_Kenapa hal ini harus terjadi ketika aku mulai merasakan sesuatu yang spesial padanya?_

-To be continued-

* * *

><p>Hohoho! Pendek ya? Maaf ya, namanya juga pembukaan… hehee.<p>

Terima kasih banyak sudah membaca! Maafkan jika ada salah ya!

Jangan lupa review, kritik, saran, anonymous, semuanya boleh, akan kuterima dengan senang hati.

Ceritakan pendapat kalian tentang fic ini, ya. Apakah menarik untuk dilanjutkan?

Terima kasih! Sampai jumpa secepatnya!


	2. The Baby

BUONANOTTE!

Maaf ya, ngapdetnya telat. Dua minggu yang lalu saya ada di Jakarta karena ada acara pernikahan kakak sepupu. Minggu kemarin, saya ada ospek jurusan di luar kota. Jadilah belum sempat mengapdet.

Baiklah, terima kasih banyak review dan sambutan positifnya, untuk: **gabyucchiP, Iin cka you-nii, riidinaffa, timamiYIPPIE, Kinomoto Riko, Hiruma Enma 01, Just 'Monta –YukiYovi **sudah kubalas lewat PM ya!

Juga:

**Chopiezu: **halo, Miss Chopiezu Caroll! Kita ketemu di café Florian, nih. Hahaha ada-ada aja. Heeh? Rekap pelajaran akademi-mu? Tidak, terima kasih…*plak

Yosh, this is chapter 2! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Taki's Love Life<strong>

**Chapter 2: The Baby**

**Written by: undine-yaha**

**Disclaimer: Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yuusuke**

**Disclaimer: Nama-nama tempat dan nama tim amefuto yang ada di dalam cerita ini bukan punya saya ^^**

Brenda mengangguk lagi. "Iya, begitulah… Natsuhiko."

Setelah itu baik Brenda maupun Taki terdiam seribu bahasa. Justin menatap mereka bergantian, bingung.

Kondisi tubuh Brenda yang sedang tidak sehat menambah beban pikirannya. Ia berdiri di samping Justin, mencoba menguatkan diri sementara keringat dingin mengalir di dahinya. Ia kehabisan kata-kata untuk Taki. Ketika ia melayangkan pandangannya pada Taki, semuanya tiba-tiba gelap.

XXX

**Miracle Mile Medical Center**

Taki dan Justin duduk berdampingan di ruang tunggu. Brenda pingsan dan Justin segera menelepon nomor darurat—seperti yang diajarkan di sekolahnya. Sementara Taki menggendong Brenda dengan panik.

Justin terlihat tenang-tenang saja. Taki berusaha menghiburnya, padahal Justin tidak kenapa-napa.

"Little Monsieur, kau tenang saja, ibumu pasti akan segera sembuh!" ucap Taki.

Justin mengangguk. "Iya, iya, Oom Natsuhiko," jawabnya, "Mom hanya kecapekan. Pak Dokter akan menasihatinya supaya ia tidak memaksakan diri ketika bekerja."

"Ahaha! Kau memang anak pintar!" puji Taki.

Taki terdiam sejenak. Seharusnya ada orang yang ia beritahu soal Brenda. Tapi siapa? Kalau Justin adalah anaknya, dan Brenda adalah ibunya, berarti, tinggal ayahnya Justin yang mungkin belum tahu soal ini.

"Justin, kau ingat nomor telepon ayahmu?" tanya Taki, "kita belum memberitahu dia kalau Brenda dibawa ke rumah sakit."

Saat mengatakan itu, Taki bukanlah berbasa-basi. Meski kenyataan tentang 'ayah Justin' menyakiti hatinya, tapi itu tak membuatnya merasa benci.

"Ayahku tidak ada di sini Oom," jawab Justin, "kita tidak bisa meneleponnya."

Taki mengernyit. "Ahaha? Lalu dia ada di mana?"

Justin menatap sejenak sepatu bergambar Ben 10 yang dipakainya, lalu menjawab sambil tersenyum, "Dad sudah pergi ke surga."

Melihat ekspresi Taki yang cengo, Justin tertawa kecil.

"Oom nggak tahu ya, surga itu dimana?" ia bertanya. Taki menggeleng dengan wajah jauh lebih polos dari anak TK.

"Ya udah, aku kasih tahu deh," Justin menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi dan mengayun-ayunkan kakinya, "surga itu ada di atas sana, Oom. Jauuuuh di atas tempat kita berada sekarang. Dad dijemput oleh Tuhan dan sekarang tinggal di sana untuk selamanya."

Taki menganggukkan kepala, masih 45% mengerti. Tapi ia mulai teringat bahwa Suzuna pernah menceritakan sesuatu tentang ini.

"_Surga itu tempat bagi orang yang sudah meninggal, Kak. Tempatnya sangat indah, orang akan bahagia di sana."_

Taki tahu apa maksud Justin sekarang. Ayahnya sudah tiada. Rasa iba mulai melingkupi hatinya. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Ahaha… ternyata ayahmu sudah berada di surga," ucap Taki bersimpati, "kau jangan sedih, Justin. Ayahmu sekarang bahagia di sana, jadi jangan sedih ya!"

Justin tersenyum lebar. "Iya dong, Oom! Aku tahu itu!"

"Ahaha! Anak hebat!" puji Taki lagi.

Pintu ruangan tempat Brenda diperiksa terbuka. Seorang dokter keluar dari sana dengan wajah sumringah. Taki dan Justin berdiri dari tempat duduk mereka.

"Bagaimana keadaan Brenda?" tanya Taki pada orang itu.

"Ah, anda suami Mrs. Brooklyn?" Dokter itu dengan asalnya menebak . Taki belum sempat menjawab dan dokter itu sudah berkata lagi.

"Selamat, Pak!" ia menyalami Taki, "istri Anda sedang hamil 2 minggu!"

…

"Aha… ha?"

"Aku akan punya adiiik!" sorak Justin. Taki melongo.

XXX

Taki memasuki ruangan tempat Brenda diperiksa dengan hati gelisah. Wajahnya lesu. Ia menyadari Brenda ada di depannya dan melihatnya, tapi Taki tak mau mengangkat wajahnya.

"Maaf karena mungkin aku sudah mengganggumu," ia berujar—dengan nada santai khas dirinya, meski ekspresinya bukanlah yang ceria seperti biasanya, "aku benar-benar tidak tahu kalau kau sudah berkeluarga."

"Natsuhiko…" Brenda menghela nafas, itu bukan salah Taki.

"Aku memang suka pada Brenda," Taki nyengir, "ahahaaa, ternyata Brenda sudah ada yang memiliki. Maaf kalau kau merasa terganggu dengan keberadaanku, maaf juga soal suamimu—tadi Monsieur Justin sudah bercerita padaku."

Mendengar itu, Brenda menitikkan air mata. Justin—putra kecilnya yang tetap semangat dan tabah meski ayahnya telah tiada. Ia bisa menceritakan soal ayahnya pada orang lain dengan polosnya, meski Brenda tahu ada rasa sedih dan kehilangan yang dialami anak itu.

"Suamiku, Steve Brooklyn sudah tiada," Brenda berujar. Air matanya makin deras. "Ia mengalami kecelakaan ketika sedang bekerja. Rasanya—rasanya baru kemarin kami mengasuh Justin bersama-sama…"

Taki semakin muram mendengar cerita tersebut.

"Dan sekarang," Brenda terisak, "aku tengah mengandung anak kami yang kedua—tak kurang dari tiga minggu sejak aku mengucap selamat tinggal pada suamiku yang pergi ke surga…"

"Hidupku terasa hampa, Natsuhiko," ia mencoba melanjutkan di tengah kekalutannya, "sejak Steve pergi, aku mungkin tersenyum pada Justin, tapi hatiku tidak…"

Ia menatap Taki yang juga telah sanggup menatapnya, "Hatiku baru bisa tersenyum kembali ketika kau datang."

Ekspresi Taki berubah terkejut. Desir-desir aneh mengusik hatinya.

"Aku tidak tahu ini salah atau benar, tapi meskipun aku _tidak bisa_ menerima perasaanmu, maukah kau tetap menjadi temanku?"

Cara berpikir Taki terlalu sederhana untuk mencerna kalimat tersebut. Rasa percaya dirinya jauh lebih besar ketimbang IQ-nya. Jadi, mendengar Brenda meminta dirinya untuk tetap menjadi temannya, Taki berbinar—serasa jadi pencetak _touchdown_ di lapangan.

"AHAHAAA! Tentu aku mauuuu!" ia mengeluarkan putarannya yang paling riang.

Justin—yang baru saja diantar oleh seorang perawat ke kamar mandi, datang dan terlihat kagum dengan putaran itu.

"Oom Natsuhiko hebaaaat!" pujinya, "memangnya nggak pusing, ya?"

"Ahaa~ enggak dong," jawab Taki sambil mengedipkan matanya, "hanya orang jenius lho yang bisa melakukan ini!"

Brenda tertawa melihat tingkah Taki dan ekspresi Justin yang terpesona. Padahal baru saja ia bersusah hati ketika menceritakan perihal suaminya.

_Dia bisa membuatku dan Justin melupakan sejenak masalah kami, _batinnya, _kalau aku memintanya jadi temanku, tidak salah kan?_

Brenda menghela nafasnya perlahan, tangan kanannya menyentuh perutnya—yang sebentar lagi akan membesar. Ia menjawab sendiri pertanyaan yang ia ajukan.

_Kurasa tidak_.

XXX

Sayangnya, tim amefuto Sacramento Lions akan mengadakan _special training_ selama tiga bulan. Taki yang termasuk sebagai pemain cadangan harus mati-matian menunjukkan kemampuan dalam latihan—siapa tahu terpilih jadi pemain inti.

Ia melakukan putaran kesedihan ketika membaca pengumuman tersebut di _hall_ asrama. Sambil berputar pula ia menuju telepon umum untuk menelepon Brenda yang sudah pulang ke rumah setelah dinyatakan sehat oleh dokter.

"_Oh nooo_, Brendaaa!" teriak Taki di telepon, "kami akan dikarang-karang selama tiga bulan!"

Brenda yang sedang menyajikan makan malam mengernyit. "_Dikarang-karang?"_

"Iyaa, itu lho, disuruh berlatih dan dibatasi untuk jalan-jalan keluar, kalau bisa harus ada di asrama dan tempat latihan teruuus!" cerocos Taki galau.

"Oom Natsuhiko! Mom memasak pasta lho!" celetuk Justin riang. Brenda mencoba mencerna penjelasan Taki.

"Aku tahu!" Brenda memekik senang seperti baru mendapat lotre, "maksudmu _karantina _ya?"

"Yaa, karantina! Memangnya aku bilang apa tadi?" Taki balik tanya.

Brenda tertawa lepas. "Kau harus latihan dengan benar, ya!"

"Latihan apa? Oom Natsuhiko latihan apa?" tanya Justin penasaran di sela kunyahan makan malamnya.

"Justin, hati-hati tersedak, sayang," sahut Brenda, "Oom Natsuhiko ada latihan futbol."

"FUTBOL? Kereeen!" sorak Justin, "Mom! Aku ingin bicara dengannya!"

Baru sehari berkenalan, Justin kelihatannya merasa cocok dengan Taki.

"Oom!" panggilnya ketika Brenda sudah menyerahkan telepon itu padanya, "posisi Oom apa?"

"_Tight end_!" jawab Taki bangga, "kau suka posisi itu, Little Monsieur?"

"Itu posisi yang keren," jawab Justin, "kalau kau sibuk latihan, berarti nggak bisa menemaniku main, ya?"

"Ahaha, sayang sekali, aku tidak bisaa!" jawab Taki sedih, "tapi kalau ini semua sudah selesai, kita akan main sepuasnya!"

"Hore!" Justin bersorak lagi, hampir menggulingkan piring makanannya. Brenda segera mengambil alih telepon itu.

"Natsuhiko, latihan dengan benar ya! Kabari kami kalau sempat," begitu ia berpesan.

"Baik, Brenda! Kau juga jaga kesehatanmu ya!" Taki berpikir agak lama, "supaya adik kecil yang ada di dalam perutmu juga sehat!"

Brenda tersenyum. "Iya. Semoga sukses, Natsuhiko."

"Ahaaaahaa, aku memang orang sukses! Sampaikan salam pada Little Monsieur, daaagh!" Taki mengakhiri telepon itu dengan putaran bahagia.

"Mom, aku suka deh sama Oom Natsuhiko!" seru Justin.

DEG!

Brenda terpaku sejenak. _Suka?_

"Dia bilang akan mengajakku main kapan-kapan!" sambung bocah lelaki itu.

"Emmm, yeah, habiskan makananmu ya," Brenda mencoba mengakhiri pembicaraan tentang Taki itu. Hatinya mulai resah lagi. Ia teringat mendiang suaminya. Ia teringat Justin—seseorang yang ingin ia bahagiakan. Ia juga teringat Taki, seseorang yang bisa membahagiakan Justin.

Semuanya kini terasa begitu rumit.

XXX

Dua minggu sudah berlalu. Taki tidak memberi kabar apapun. Brenda mencoba mengira-ngira, latihan seperti apa yang ia jalani. Wanita itu pernah menonton futbol sesekali di televisi dan menemukan bagaimana para pemainnya saling menubrukkan diri satu sama lain.

"Kasihan sekali Natsuhiko. Tubuhnya memang tinggi, tapi tidak terlalu besar. Mungkin pelatihnya memberi dia latihan fisik yang keras," gumam Brenda ketika mengambilkan pesanan seorang pelanggan.

"Ini pesanan Anda, terima kasih," ujarnya, menyerahkan satu nampan berisi kentang goreng, burger, dan lemon tea.

Restoran sedang sangat padat karena jam segini adalah jam makan siang. Brenda sudah bilang pada atasannya kalau dia hamil dan tidak bisa terlalu lelah. Untung saja teman-temannya selalu berbaik hati pada Brenda, mereka akan menyuruh Brenda beristirahat kalau ia mulai merasa lelah.

"_Crispy chicken_-nya dua yaa!" Brenda berseru pada teman-teman di dapur.

"Siaaap!" sahut salah seorang dari mereka. Tak lama kemudian dua potong ayam goreng sudah siap untuk diberikan pada pelanggan.

"Bagaimana, Brenda? Restoran sedang ramai-ramainya, kalau lelah, bilang pada kami, ya?" kata seorang wanita dari bagian dapur.

Brenda tersenyum lebar. "Oke, aku masih kuat kok!"

Satu pesanan selesai. Seorang pria yang mengantri di belakang ibu-ibu tadi maju dan mendekat.

"Selamat datang, mau pesan apa?" tanya Brenda ramah. Pria itu berbadan tinggi dengan rambut pirang gelap. Cirinya hampir sama, tapi sayang itu bukan Taki.

Brenda sedikit kecewa. Ia ingin melihat Taki, sekali saja.

XXX

**Miracle Mile**

**Brooklyn's House**

Seorang anak lelaki, seorang ibu, dan sebuah buku matematika.

Seusai makan malam, Justin meminta tolong ibunya untuk membantu mengerjakan PR.

"Mom, soal ini tidak begitu sulit," ujar Justin sambil mengerjakannya sementara Brenda mengecek jawabannya, "tapi aku nggak semangat mengerjakannya…"

Brenda mengernyit. "Kenapa, sayang?"

Justin menaruh pensilnya dan melangkah ke kalender yang menempel di dinding.

"Perhatikan, ini—" ia menunjuk salah satu tanggal setelah membalik halaman kalender itu ke bulan sebelumnya, "—adalah hari waktu Oom Natsuhiko bilang dia akan latihan futbol."

Justin membalik kalender ke bulan ini dan menunjuk tanggalnya. Minggu ketiga di bulan ini. "Dan ini tanggal sekarang. Mom, Oom Natsuhiko sudah hampir dua bulan tidak menelepon lagi. Teleponlah dia Mom,bilang padanya aku ingin main!"

"Jadi itu sebabnya kau tidak bersemangat?" Brenda bertanya. Justin mengangguk dan merangkul ibunya manja.

"Kalau Ibu menelepon, nanti dia terganggu," kata Brenda, mencoba menahan keinginannya sendiri untuk menelepon, "kita harus bersabar, Justin."

Justin merengut.

Brenda tersenyum pada bocah lelaki yang—bisa dibilang seperti kloning dari mendiang suaminya itu karena mereka berdua sangat mirip.

"Natsuhiko sedang semangat untuk latihan saat ini," ujar Brenda lagi, "oleh karena itu, kau juga harus semangat untuk bersekolah. Dia pasti senang, kalau latihannya sudah selesai dan dia datang lagi kemari, kau menunjukkan prestasimu di sekolah."

Justin masih menekuk wajahnya beberapa saat. Brenda membelai rambut pirang itu dengan sayang.

"Oke Mom, aku mengerti," Justin mulai menyunggingkan senyum, "sambil menunggu Oom Natsuhiko mengabari kita, aku akan belajar dan mendapat nilai terbaik di kelas!"

"Bagus sekali," puji Brenda.

…

Wanita itu menghela nafas perlahan. Ia rindu, rindu sekali pada Steve. Tapi sekarang ada pria lain yang ia rindukan.

Bolehkah ia memelihara perasaan itu?

XXX

**Sacramento Mountain Lions Training Field**

Taki ambruk ke rerumputan hijau lapangan itu. Pemain yang lain terus berlari. Suasana hati Taki sangat muram. Alasannya siapa lagi kalau bukan….

"Ahahaaa, aku ingin menelepon Brendaaaa," keluhnya, masih tersungkur di rumput, "aku ingin mendengar suaranyaaa, aku ingin melihat wajahnyaaaa…"

"Natsuhiko Taki! Bangun!" Coach Bryan meneriaki Taki.

"Pelatih, _jogging_ di malam hari itu ngantuk, tahu!" protes Taki dengan wajah kusut.

"Aku sudah memberimu waktu tidur siang tadi. Cepat lanjutkan larimu!" sentak Coach.

Taki akhirnya lanjut berlari. "Dia seperti pelatihnya Ojo," cibir Taki pelan.

"Ahahaa, bagaimanapun juga aku rinduuuu," ujarnya sambil berlari.

"Siapa? Cewekmu ya?" seorang rekan satu tim Taki yang berlari di belakangnya bertanya.

"Ahaaa_, bukan_!" jawab Taki senang karena ada yang menanyakan, "_mungkin_ _belum_. Sudah minggu kedua di bulan ketiga latihan kita, aku tidak meneleponnya sama sekali!"

"Jelas saja, 'Grandpa Bryan' akan memarahimu kalau sampai berani melakukan kontak dengan dunia luar. Eh, ngomong-ngomong," pria berambut cokelat itu teringat sesuatu, "Natsuhiko, kau jadi jago berhitung begitu!"

"Ahaaahaa, karena aku jeniuuuuus!" jawab Taki nyombong, sejenak melupakan Brenda karena dipuji _jago berhitung_.

XXX

**Last day of Taki's football training**

**Los Angeles Unified School District**

Justin keluar dari kelasnya sambil berkata pada temannya, "Besok jangan lupa nonton Ben 10 ya!"

"Justin!"

Justin menoleh ke asal suara. Seorang guru menghampirinya dengan agak tergesa.

"Miss Hale, ada apa?" tanya Justin heran.

"Ibumu menelepon ke sekolah kalau ia akan terlambat menjemputmu," kata Ms. Hale, "kau disuruh menunggu sebentar.

Justin mengangguk. "Baiklah!"

"Justin, kau hanya diperbolehkan menunggu di area sekolah saja, jangan sampai keluar, oke? Mr. Lothario akan mengawasimu," ujar Ms. Hale, khawatir Justin akan keluar sendiri dari sekolah lalu, kemungkinan terburuk, diculik.

"Tenang saja Ms. Hale, aku akan menunggu di sekitar sini. Ah," Justin menemukan sederet tempat duduk di halaman sekolah, "aku akan duduk di situ."

"Baiklah," Ms. Hale mengangguk dan memberi isyarat pada petugas keamanan sekolah, Mr. Lothario.

Setelah duduk beberapa menit, Justin mulai merasa bosan.

"Uh, saat bosan begini, pasti asik kalau ada…"

"Ahahaaaa!"

Justin melongo sesaat. Ia lalu menegakkan kepalanya, melihat seorang pria yang terlihat seperti gasing di pagar sekolahnya.

"NATSUHIKOOO!" teriaknya tanpa embel-embel 'Oom'. Ia meloncat dari tempat duduknya dan melesat menuju Taki.

"Maaf, Tuan ini siapa?" tanya Mr. Lothario heran.

"Aku ke sini menjemput Justiiiin," jawab Taki, masih berputar.

"Natsuhiko!" Justin sampai dan menerjang Taki. BRUK! Keduanya jatuh ke tanah.

"Hei, hati-hati!" tegur Mr. Lothario.

"Aduuh," Taki yang 'ditiban' oleh Justin beranjak bangun. Justin menatapnya dengan sangat senang. Ia duduk di atas pangkuan Taki.

"Maaf, Oom! Sakit, ya?" tanya Justin, sedikit merasa bersalah.

Taki mengedipkan sebelah mata. "Ahahaaa, jatuh seperti ini saja tidak akan membuatku kesakitan!"

"Justin, siapa orang itu? Pamanmu?" tanya Mr. Lothario, "dia tadi bilang kalau ingin menjemputmu."

Justin menoleh ke Mr. Lothario dan mengangguk, "Iya! Dia pamanku!" jawabnya asal.

Mr. Lothario tersenyum. _Syukurlah, bukan orang asing yang berbahaya, _batinnya berkata.

"Aku datang menjemput!" kata Taki, masih duduk di tanah dan memangku Justin.

Justin tersenyum lebar, lalu memeluk Taki dengan bahagia. "Aku senang kau datang! Aku kangen Oom Natsuhiko!"

"Aah, saudara yang sudah lama tak bertemu, ya?" celetuk Mr. Lothario—tertipu.

Taki sedikit terkejut pada awalnya. Justin terlihat begitu senang saat bertemu dengannya, sampai-sampai ia dipeluk seperti ini. Tapi ia senang dan tertawa sambil mengacak-acak rambut Justin.

Justin melepas pelukannya. Ia bangkit dan berdiri sambil merapikan rambutnya.

"Ayo kita ke tempat Mom!" ajaknya, "Mom bilang dia akan terlambat menjemputku. Sekarang pasti dia masih ada di tempat kerjanya!"

Taki mengacungkan ibu jarinya dengan semangat. "Ahahaa! Ayo, aku sudah lama tidak bertemu Brenda!"

Justin menggandeng Taki dan melambaikan tangan pada Mr. Lothario. Mereka berjalan kaki menuju restoran tempat Brenda bekerja.

"Mom pasti juga kangen padamu," ujar Justin, membuat Taki tersenyum percaya diri.

XXX

Brenda Brooklyn keluar dari restorannya setelah berpamitan pada rekan-rekannya. Hari ini hari terakhir Taki latihan, ia ingat itu. Rasanya sudah tak sabar untuk meneleponnya lalu mengajaknya makan di rumah nanti malam. Tak sabar untuk melihat tingkah konyolnya dan tertawa sampai keluar air mata.

"Uh, aku harus cepat. Justin pasti sedang menunggu," gumamnya, mempercepat langkah.

Tetapi, baru setengah perjalanan menuju sekolah Justin, Brenda berhenti melangkah. Ia sepertinya mengenali seorang pria dengan _vest_ cokelat yang bergandengan dengan seorang bocah lelaki dengan jaket bergambar bola futbol. Keduanya nyengir ketika melihat Brenda. Mulut mereka belepotan saus—sepertinya habis makan hot dog.

Brenda meneruskan lagi langkahnya. Itu Justin. Juga Natsuhiko Taki. Semakin cepat langkahnya dan senyumnya mengembang. Mereka berdua terlihat dengan jelas sekarang.

"Mooom!" Justin melambaikan tangan, "Oom Natsuhiko menjemputkuu!"

Sedikit tersengal, Brenda tersenyum pada Justin dan berhenti di depan Taki.

"Ahaha, halo, Mademoi—"

"_Long time no see_!" ucap Brenda dengan nada haru dan serta-merta memeluk Taki.

Taki mematung. Ia sangat senang ketika Justin memeluknya. Tapi dipeluk Brenda—rasanya sangat lain. Ia merasa sangat gugup.

Ini kali pertama seorang wanita selain ibunya memeluk dia seperti ini. Taki tak bisa menahan semu merah di pipinya.

Justin hanya melihat adegan itu sambil tertawa kecil. "Ahem!" ia berdehem, mengagetkan ibunya.

Brenda sontak melepas pelukannya dan terlihat malu. Taki masih membeku di tempatnya.

"Err, halo, Natsuhiko," sapa Brenda kikuk.

…

…

Justin memanggil Taki yang tak bereaksi, "Hei! Oom kenapa diam sajaaa?"

Taki tersadar. Ia nyengir lebar dan menjawab, "Halo juga Brenda, a-ha-haaa!"

Brenda tertawa kecil. Ia menggandeng Justin dan berkata, "Ayo kita pulang. Kau juga, Natsuhiko, aku akan masakkan sesuatu yang special!"

"Yeaaah!" sorak Justin riang. Taki sangat salah tingkah sampai-sampai tidak bisa berputar-putar. Ia berjalan di sebelah Justin dengan wajah sumringah.

Setelah beberapa langkah, Brenda teringat sesuatu. Ia mengeluarkan dua lembar tisu dari dalam tasnya dan memberikannya pada Justin dan Taki.

"Mulut kalian belepotan saus. Ayo dibersihkan," katanya. Justin dan Taki nyengir garing.

XXX

Sepiring Lobster Thermidor terhidang di meja dengan kepulan asap pertanda baru saja selesai dimasak. Justin sampai melotot melihatnya. Masakan yang cukup mewah dan istimewa.

"Spesial untuk Natsuhiko yang sudah menyelesaikan latihannya," kata Brenda, mempersembahkan masakannya dengan bangga.

"Kelihatannya enaaak," Taki memasang ekspresi sama dengan Justin. "Ahahaa! Terima kasih Brendaa!"

"Ayoo silakan dimakan!" Brenda ikut duduk di meja makan yang mungil itu.

"_Itadakimasu!" _ucap Taki spontan.

"_I… tada…_ apa itu?" tanya Justin.

"_Itadakimasu! _Artinya: mari makan!" jelas Taki.

"Ooh, bahasa Jepang, ya?" Justin mengambil garpunya dan mengikuti, "_Itadakimaaasu!_"

"Ahahaa, pintar sekali, Little Monsieur!" puji Taki, lalu melirik Brenda, "kau tidak mau mencoba mengatakannya?"

"Oke, akan kucoba," angguk Brenda, "_Ita-da-ki… masu!"_

"Mom, kenapa terbata-bata begitu? Hahaha!" ledek Justin.

"Ahaha, usaha yang bagus, Brenda!" kata Taki. Brenda hanya menertawakan dirinya dan ikut makan bersama mereka.

"Lobster Thermidor itu bukannya makan malam ya?" celetuk Justin.

"Tadinya memang mau disajikan nanti malam, tapi Natsuhiko sudah datang duluan," jawab Brenda.

"Tidak masalah, siang atau malam, masakan Brenda 120% enak!" Taki memuji di sela kunyahannya.

Setelah itu mereka mendengarkan cerita Taki ketika menjalani latihan. Suasana sangat ramai akibat kehebohan Taki. Brenda dan Justin tak henti-hentinya tertawa.

XXX

Brenda mematikan keran. Suara kucuran air terganti dengan suara tawa Justin dari kejauhan. Meja makan sudah rapi. Piring-piring sudah selesai dicuci. Brenda mengelap tangannya hingga kering dan beranjak ke halaman.

"_Nice catch!" _pekik Justin ketika Taki menangkap bola futbol yang dilemparnya.

"Wah wah, senangnya yang main lempar-tangkap," kata Brenda ketika menghampiri anak lelakinya itu.

"Ahaha, main _American football _memang menyenangkan!" sahut Taki.

"Hari sudah sore, kau belum mengerjakan PR-mu, Justin," kata Brenda.

"Yaaah, aku masih ingin main," keluh Justin ketika Brenda mengambil bola dari Taki.

"Little Monsieur, PR itu harus dikerjakan!" kata Taki, teringat ketika ia ketiduran dan tidak mengerjakan PR-nya, lalu mendapat Hantaman Inline Skate Spesial oleh Suzuna.

"Baiklah. Tapi, kapan-kapan kita main lagi, ya!" pinta Justin, "aku juga ingin melihat pertandingan amefuto bersamamu! Terus ke taman bermain!"

"Ahaha, tentu saja!" jawab Taki, "terima kasih untuk monsternya ya! Enak!"

"Lobster, Natsuhiko, bukan monster," ralat Brenda, "terima kasih karena sudah mampir dan menemani Justin bermain, ya!"

"Ahaha, baiklah, sampai jumpa Justin!" Taki melambaikan tangannya.

"_See you!_" sahut Justin.

Taki tersenyum pada Brenda. "Sampai jumpa, Brenda."

Brenda baru saja akan menjawab ketika Taki membungkukkan badannya hingga kepalanya sejajar dengan perut Brenda.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Little Baby!"

Brenda terpekur. Taki tersenyum ceria lalu melambaikan tangan dan pergi dari sana dengan sangat senang. Lihat saja, ia tidak berjalan melainkan berputar-putar.

"Daaadaaaah!" teriak Justin mengiringi kepergian Taki.

Setelah berhasil mengatasi gejolak aneh di dadanya, Brenda akhirnya sanggup berkata. "Hati-hati, Natsuhiko!"

Ia mengelus perutnya yang mulai membuncit. Aneh, aneh sekali rasanya ketika Taki mengucapkan salam pada calon bayi dalam kandungannya itu. Senang, kaget, dan rasa hangat bercampur jadi satu. Brenda tak menyangka Taki akan berpikir sampai ke situ.

"Aku mau mandi dulu, baru mengerjakan PR," ucap Justin sambil berjalan santai ke dalam rumah. Brenda mengikutinya, memegang bola futbol yang dibawanya dengan kedua tangan. Masih terbayang kejadian yang tadi.

"Mom," Justin yang mengalungkan handuk warna biru di lehernya tersenyum simpul ketika Brenda menoleh, "sudah lama kita nggak makan bareng Dad."

Masih merasa kaget akibat ulah Taki tadi, sekarang Brenda sudah dikejutkan lagi dengan pernyataan Justin barusan.

"Sudah lama juga, nggak main sama Dad di halaman," lanjutnya, masih dengan senyum yang sama—senyum yang sangat tabah. "Waktu makan dan main sama Oom Natsuhiko, rasanya—"

"Justin, cepat mandi, sayang," potong Brenda sambil menggiring Justin ke kamar mandi.

"Lho, Mom?" panggil Justin heran ketika Brenda langsung menutup pintu kamar mandi itu dari luar.

_Rasanya seperti bersama Dad_.

Kalimat itu—Brenda yakin kalimat itu adalah akhir dari perkataan Justin. Kalimat yang membuat hatinya takut dan gelisah. Takut kalau Justin akan menginginkan pria lain untuk menggantikan sosok ayahnya.

Brenda menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak. Hatinya tetap milik Steve apapun yang terjadi, begitulah tekadnya.

"Aku masih mencintainya," gumamnya, ketika gejolak emosinya mulai memancing air matanya keluar. Ketika kedua mata kelabunya menangkap sosok pria berambut pirang dan bermata biru tua sedang tersenyum di salah satu foto keluarga yang terpajang di dinding.

"Aku masih mencintainya," isak Brenda.

[bersambung…]

* * *

><p>Yoho!<p>

Begitulah, sampai di sini dulu pertemuan kita*?*

Terima kasih banyak sudah membaca dan mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan, ya! Jangan lupa review! Review kalian adalah penyemangatku ;D

Sampai jumpa, sehat selalu ya!


	3. The Star is Natsuhiko Taki!

Halo! Maaf atas keterlambatanku, ya. Sempat _stuck_ soalnya, bingung fic ini mau dibawa kemana*plak

Baik! Terima kasih untuk: **Riidinaffa, Just 'Monta –YukiYovi, Iin cka you-nii **sudah kubalas lewat PM!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Taki's Love Life<strong>

**Chapter 3: The Star is Natsuhiko Taki!**

**Written by: undine-yaha**

**Disclaimer: Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yuusuke**

**Disclaimer: Nama-nama tempat dan nama tim amefuto yang ada di dalam cerita ini bukan punya saya ^^**

Taki pulang ke asrama klub dengan riang gembira. Baginya Justin anak yang penuh dengan semangat dan menyenangkan. Dalam waktu singkat mereka sudah menjadi teman. Ketika senggang, Taki selalu menyempatkan menjemput Justin di sekolah.

Kalau pria lain yang melakukannya, mungkin Brenda menganggap itu hanya untuk menarik perhatiannya. Berpura-pura mendekati anaknya, padahal ingin mendekati ibunya. Tapi ini Taki—si polos dan jujur—jadi tidak mungkin ia dekat dengan Justin hanya untuk mendekati Brenda.

Wanita itu melepas apron kerjanya dan tersenyum. Sudah waktunya pulang dan menjemput Justin. Tadi Taki sempat mampir dan bilang akan menjemput Justin juga, jadi mungkin sore ini ia akan bertemu dengan sosok riang yang, yah, agak bodoh itu.

Tapi orang itu memang menyenangkan. Hidup Brenda tak lagi _sepia_, monoton dan semu. Justin tentu menjadi pelangi untuknya, namun kini ada satu orang lagi yang menjadi bagian dari pelangi itu.

_Hanya teman_, pikir Brenda sepanjang jalan, _hanya teman_.

Saat ia hampir sampai, dilihatnya Justin sedang asyik bersenda-gurau dengan Taki.

"Oom, coba tebak, ikan apa yang kepalanya gede banget?" tanya Justin dengan wajah jahil.

Taki terlihat bingung. "Mmmm, ikan yang dipukul oleh adikku?"

Justin tertawa. "Adiknya Oom Natsuhiko kuat banget kayaknya!"

"Ahaha! Memang iya!" jawab Taki bangga. Dia sering jadi korbannya sih.

"Salah, Oom!" Justin memasang ekspresi sok jago, "jawabannya adalah…."

Ia membuat _sound effect drumroll_, membuat Brenda langsung menghampirinya dan mencubitinya karena gemas.

"Ikan teri pakai helm!" teriak Justin. Taki cengo karena nggak ngerti. Brenda hanya bisa menertawakan keduanya.

"Apa itu ikan teri?" gumam Taki bingung.

"Aku juga nggak tahu," Brenda tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ahaha, Brenda! Bagaimana pekerjaanmu hari ini?" tanya Taki penuh semangat meskipun telat menanyakannya.

"Yah, lancar-lancar saja," jawab Brenda sambil menggandeng Justin. Justin reflek menggandeng Taki juga, karena ia berada di tengah.

"Jangan terlalu lelah ya!" Taki sok memberi saran dengan pedenya, "nanti adik kecil yang ada di perutmu jadi sedih!"

Justin mengernyit. "Apa hubungannya Oom?"

"Ck ck ck, Justin, nanti kalau kau sudah SMA, kau akan mempelajari itu," jawab Taki sok pintar.

Brenda tertawa lagi sampai capek sendiri. Seharian bersama Taki bisa berarti seharian tertawa!

"Waaah, Justin! Ayah barumu ya?" seorang anak lelaki, sepertinya teman Justin, berpapasan dengan mereka di tengah jalan.

Brenda terhenyak. Taki hanya senyam-senyum polos sementara Justin memikirkan apa yang harus ia jawab.

"Ini Oom Natsuhiko," jawabnya, "_my uncle_."

"Oh, begitu! Baiklah, sampai jumpa besok!" anak itu melambaikan tangan dan berbelok ke arah lain.

Justin hanya memasang ekspresi biasa setelahnya, namun hati Brenda jadi gelisah. _Apakah Justin membutuhkan seorang ayah baru? Apakah ia ingin Taki menjadi ayah barunya?_

Wanita bermata kelabu itu melihat Taki sekilas. Sanggupkah Taki menjadi seorang ayah untuk Justin dan bayi yang dikandungnya? Sanggupkah Brenda membagi cintanya pada pria selain Steve?

Di samping itu, Brenda khawatir dengan perbedaan usianya dengan Taki; sepuluh tahun jaraknya. Apa yang akan dikatakan orang kalau mereka pacaran, apalagi menikah.

_Tapi ini negara bebas_, Brenda berpikir ulang. _Tapi, tidak. Tidak bisa. Ini terlalu rumit_.

"Mom!" Justin memanggil, membuat Brenda menghentikan lamunannya, "Oom Natsuhiko mengajakku menonton pertandingannya hari Sabtu depan, boleh kan?"

"Hah?" Brenda terkejut, "tapi… kau mau nonton dengan siapa, Justin? Ibu tidak bisa menemanimu. Ibu harus bekerja."

"Ahaha, jangan khawatir, Brenda. Aku akan memberikannya tiket VIP sehingga Justin tidak berdesakan dengan penonton lain. Nanti akan kuminta keluarga teman-temanku untuk menjaganya," jelas Taki.

"Ayolah Mom, aku ingin sekali melihat Oom Natsuhiko bertanding,"kata Justin.

"Aha~ aku pemain cadangan, mungkin aku tidak diturunkan," Taki jadi muram sendiri.

Brenda masih ragu. Ia takut Justin hilang, tersesat, atau semacamnya.

"_Please_, Mooom!" pinta Justin lagi.

"Nanti akan kuantar Little Monsieur sampai ke kursinya, lalu akan kuminta petugas keamanan di situ untuk mengawasinya," Taki mencoba membantu Justin. Tumben dia pintar.

Brenda akhirnya luluh juga, melihat _puppy eyes _anaknya itu.

"Oke, kamu boleh pergi. Natsuhiko, pastikan Justin aman, ya!" akhirnya Brenda mengizinkan.

"Yeeeeey! Nonton _American football_! Horeee!" Justin berlompatan senang sekali.

"Ahaha, tenang saja Brenda, Little Monsieur akan baik-baik saja!" Taki berputar senang sekali.

"Ah, kalian ini," Brenda geleng-geleng kepala.

xXx

Sacramento Mountain Lions butuh dua touchdown lagi untuk memenangkan pertandingan yang sudah mencapai kuarter keempat ini. Coach Bryan sibuk memberikan instruksi. Taki duduk di _bench _dengan wajah sumringah, berusaha memberikan telepati pada Coach Bryan: "turunkan aku dong! Turunkan aku!" yang sepertinya kemungkinan kecil itu terjadi.

"LIOOOONS! Menangkan pertandingan iniii! _Offeeeeeeense!_" teriak Justin penuh semangat. Ia menonton dari bangku VIP, di dekat istri dan anak seorang pemain yang sebaya dengannya.

"Tapi, Justin, Natsuhiko tidak diturunkan bermain tuh," kata teman baru Justin itu, Matt.

"Tidak apa-apa, pokoknya aku ke sini untuk mendukung Lions," jawab Justin mantap, lalu menyeruput soda rasa anggurnya.

_Runningback _Lions yang sedang berlari kencang menuju _red zone_ gagal meneruskan perjuangannya karena _lineback _lawan berhasil menjatuhkannya. Nampaknya _tackle _itu sangat keras dan fatal. _Runningback _itu terkapar di tanah.

"Medis!" teriak salah seorang _lineman_ Lions. Tim medis datang dan mengecek keadaan _runningback _itu. Setelah berunding dengan asisten pelatih, Coach Bryan memutuskan untuk mengganti si _runningback_.

Tapi, siapa yang bisa menggantikannya?

Coach Bryan melirik Taki, si _tight end_, yang notabene bisa masuk ke posisi apapun. Sanggupkah si konyol itu mencetak _touchdown_ dan memenangkan pertandingan?

Bagaimanapun juga, Taki sudah berlatih dengan keras selama _special training_. Coach Bryan pribadi merasa kemampuannya sudah lebih baik dibanding pertama kali ia datang.

"Natsuhiko Taki!" akhirnya, ia memanggil, "segera lakukan pemanasan! Kau akan diturunkan!"

Sedikit tak percaya, Taki berbinar-binar dan berteriak, "Ahahaaaa! Akhirnyaaaa aku bisa menunjukkan kemampuanku pada Justin!"

xXx

"TOUCHDOOOOWN!"

Justin bersorak ketika Taki, dengan sedikit putaran konyol, berhasil menipu lawan dan mencetak skor. Ia merasa lebih bersemangat dan lebih kagum daripada sebelumnya.

"Satu lagi, Oom Natsuhikooo!" jeritnya sampai suaranya pecah. Taki mendengar dukungan itu. Ia mengacungkan jempol dan tersenyum bangga.

_Quarterback _Lions melakukan _huddle _dan menyampaikan strategi _play _terakhir mereka. Taki sangat serius, ia tidak ingin kalah. Ia ingin memperlihatkan pada Justin bahwa ia juga bisa menjadi atlet hebat; bukan hanya pemain cadangan yang cuma bisa bengong di _bench_.

Taki berlari ke _bench_, membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan ikat rambut. Ikat rambut itu pernah ia digunakan ketika bertanding bersama Devil Bats. Itu adalah tanda keseriusannya!

Ia kembali ke lapangan dengan rambut yang diikat dan ekspresi serius. Justin terbengong-bengong melihatnya.

"Justin, Justin!" Matt menarik-narik kaus Justin yang sedang berdiri, "itu beneran Natsuhiko Taki? Lain banget!"

Justin mengangguk perlahan. "I-iya, aku juga kaget…"

Lions bekerjasama memanfaatkan _play terakhir _ini. Taki berhasil menangkap operan _quarterback_ dan membawanya ke wilayah lawan. Jaraknya sudah tak terlalu jauh lagi, hanya beberapa yard saja. Para _linemen_ menerjang siapa saja lawan yang berusaha menjatuhkan Taki.

Sukses! Lions mencetak touchdown dan memenangkan pertandingan hari ini. Justin dan supporter lain bersorak-sorai. Taki diangkat dan dilemparkan ke udara oleh teman-temannya. Ia mengeluarkan ekspresi sombongnya yang biasanya.

"Justin! Ayo kita menemui mereka di luar stadion!" ajak Ibu Matt. Justin mengangguk dan mengikuti mereka keluar stadion dengan riang gembira.

Taki keluar dari pintu stadion setelah selesai mengganti pakaiannya. Ia berputar-putar dengan riang, masih dengan rambut yang diikat.

"Natsuhikoooo! Hebaaaaat!" lagi-lagi Justin memanggil Taki tanpa embel-embel Oom. Ia meloncat dan Taki reflek memeluknya. _Sukses besar_, batin Taki. Dia kan memang senang dipuji.

"Ahahaa, tentu saja, karena ada Justin yang mendukungku, ahaaahaa!" jawab Taki sambil mengacungkan jempolnya

"Aku, aku—" Justin sedikit gemetar karena terlalu senang, "—aku, aku ingin…"

Justin sedikit ragu, tapi ia tahu, apa yang akan ia ucapkan bukan hal buruk.

"Aku ingin punya ayah sepertimu, Natsuhiko!" serunya dengan wajah memerah karena senang.

Taki mencoba menguasai ledakan kegembiraan dalam dirinya. Keinginannya untuk menjadi ayah bagi Justin semakin besar.

"Ahaha! Aku kan memang ayah idaman," jawab Taki sombong abis.

"Kita harus beritahukan ini pada Mom!" saran Justin, "ayo! Ayo kita ke tempat Mom!"

Taki mengangguk, menggandeng Justin dan berpamitan pada rekan-rekan beserta keluarga mereka. Ia benar-benar menjadi kebanggaan banyak orang hari ini.

xXx

Brenda berbinar ketika melihat putranya dan Taki memasuki restoran. Wajah mereka berdua riang sekali, seperti anak kecil yang dibelikan balon.

"Hei, hei, ada apa ini? Kelihatannya ada kabar baik?" tanya Brenda.

"Ahaha~ biar Little Monsieur yang akan menyampaikannya," kata Taki.

"Lions memenangkan pertandingan tadi!" seru Justin, "dan Oom Natsuhiko-lah yang mencetak dua _touchdown_ terakhir!"

"Hebaat! Selamat Natsuhiko!" puji Brenda, membuat Taki salah tingkah.

"Ahaha! Terima kasih!" ia berputar bangga.

"Karena sudah menang, Oom harus mentraktir aku kentang goreng," pinta Justin polos.

"Eeh? Begitu ya?" Taki melengos.

"Justin, nggak boleh begitu," tegur Brenda sungkan.

Taki berpikir ulang. Sepertinya tidak apa-apa mentraktir Justin. Lagipula semangatnya yang berkobar-kobar ketika bertanding tadi juga berkat anak itu.

"Tidak apa, ayo Justin! Pesanlah kentang gorengmu, aku yang traktir!" kata Taki. Justin bersorak.

xXx

**Miracle Mile**

**Brooklyn Residence**

Justin menyendok kentang tumbuknya dengan sedikit tegang. Ia memerhatikan ibunya yang juga sedang makan. Brenda makan sangat lahap akhir-akhir ini. _Itu bagus_, pikir Justin. Ibu gurunya di sekolah pernah bilang kalau wanita yang sedang hamil perlu banyak gizi dari makanan ataupun minuman. Namun bukan itu yang Justin pikirkan. Ia ingin adiknya lahir dengan seorang ayah yang akan menggendongnya. Keinginan Justin untuk memiliki sosok ayah lagi semakin kuat.

Ia ingin menyampaikannya pada Brenda, namun ia takut Brenda akan mengira ia tak sayang lagi pada mendiang ayah kandungnya.

"Mom," panggilnya, "Oom Natsuhiko bermain keren sekali hari ini."

"Iya, kau sudah menceritakannya, Sayang," sahut Brenda, memotong _fillet _ayamnya.

"Ah, iya, err," Justin mencoba memancing ibunya, "menurut Mom, Oom Natsuhiko keren nggak?"

Brenda mengernyit. "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

Justin melihat kesana-kemari, gelisah. "Yaa, aku hanya ingin tahu pendapat Mom," mata birunya terarah ke lukisan flamingo warna pink dekat meja makan.

Brenda kelihatannya tidak menyadari arah pembicaraan ini. "Natsuhiko itu… bagaimana ya? Mom rasa dia baik, humoris, dan bertekad kuat," jawabnya santai.

"Ngng, Mom suka yang seperti itu nggak?" tembak Justin. Ia kini melihat ke arah Brenda, bukan lukisan flamingo.

Pupil Brenda membesar. Akhirnya ia tahu apa maksud Justin menanyakan hal tadi.

"Mom jangan marah, aku hanya ingin tahu apakah mungkin Oom Natsuhiko bisa menjadi ay—"

"Habiskan makananmu dan pergilah tidur," perintah Brenda, tegas. Justin merinding. Ia fokus pada makanannya, tak berani menanyakan apapun lagi. Brenda juga cepat-cepat menghabiskan makanannya. Pikirannya berkelana kesana-kemari. Ia tak tahu kenapa ada setitik rasa senang dalam hatinya ketika Justin bertanya demikian.

Tapi mengingat lagi bagaimana ia kehilangan Steve, kebahagiaan itu menguap begitu saja.

xXx

**Los Angeles Downtown**

Seorang pria berkulit hitam yang berbadan jangkung menenggak Pocari Sweat-nya.

"Kamu nggak lagi olahraga, ngapain juga minum itu," protes salah seorang temannya yang sibuk tebar pesona ke gadis-gadis yang lewat.

"Tapi aku suka minuman ini, Bud," jawab si penggemar Pocari Sweat, Panther.

"Kalian jalan lurus saja," yang berhidung paling mancung berkata, "jangan menengok ke kanan—"

Terlambat. Panther malah melakukan apa yang dilarang pria itu. Taki sudah berputar ke arah mereka, _dari arah kanan_.

"Clifford! Itu Taki!" seru Panther riang.

Bud tersenyum memaklumi. "Justru itu makanya JANGAN DILIHAT."

"Sepertinya mau diliat atau tidak dia tetap akan ke sini," Tatanka berkomentar santai.

"Ahaha! Halo semua!" sapa Taki semangat.

"Halo!" Panther menjabat tangan Taki dengan nggak kalah semangat.

"Kalian nggak kangen padaku, heee?" tanya Taki pede abis, melempar senyum pada Clifford dan kawan-kawan.

Clifford hanya menatapnya datar. Tatanka juga.

"Ah, kalian dari dulu selalu berekspresi seperti itu," komentar Taki.

"Kebetulan kita bertemu di sini! Ayo ikut kami makan!" ajak Panther. Clifford memelototinya. Tentu saja Taki menanggapi ajakan itu dengan sangat bahagia.

Mereka makan di Ago, sebuah restoran Italia yang terletak di Melrose Avenue. Clifford dan Tatanka memilih duduk terpisah dengan Taki, Bud, dan Panther. Mungkin takut dibuat malu.

"Monsieur Bud, ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan," kata Taki. Raut wajahnya berubah serius.

"Silakan. Sepertinya masalah penting, ya. Sampai-sampai wajahmu berubah gitu. Mungkin soal karier Hollywoodmu ya?" Bud bertanya balik, meminum perlahan kopi hangatnya.

"Bukaaan, pasti soal amefuto," Panther ikutan menyahut, lalu melahap kentang gorengnya.

"Ahaha, aku ingin tanya… soal… wanita," jawab Taki sambil nyengir.

"UHUOK!"

Bud dan Panther tersedak berjamaah.

"_Ex-excuse me_?" Bud bertanya ulang, merasa salah dengar. Panther terbatuk-batuk.

"Aku mau tanya soal wanita, Bud-san. Ada wanita yang kusukai," Taki mengulangi dengan santainya sementara kedua lawan bicaranya terkaget-kaget.

"Err, iyah, errr, maaf," Bud menenangkan diri, "err, silakan."

"Namanya Brenda," cerita Taki, "aku sangat menyukainya. Tapi dia sudah memiliki anak."

Bud mengernyitkan dahi. "Maksudmu, kau suka sama istri orang?"

Taki menggeleng. "Suaminya sudah meninggal."

Bud mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Panther menatap Taki dengan berkaca-kaca.

"Eh? Panther-san kenapa?" tanya Taki.

"Ceritamu sediiih! Aku teringat nenekku di rumah! Aku akan meneleponnya!" sahut Panther, mengambil ponsel di saku celana pendeknya dan menelepon neneknya.

"Kurasa tidak apa-apa kalau kau suka padanya," Bud tersenyum, "cinta itu memang tidak pilih-pilih."

"Kira-kira Brenda mau tidak ya denganku?" tanya Taki lagi. Sepertinya kepalanya habis terbentur sesuatu, karena biasanya dia kan pede.

_Nah itu dia yang susah_, Bud membatin. "Kau sudah PDKT dengan dia? Bagaimana reaksinya?"

"Brenda sangat baik padaku. Aku juga sering bermain dengan Justin, anaknya Brenda," jawab Taki.

"Itu bagus. Dia bisa saja suka juga padamu," kata Bud, membuat Taki berbinar.

"Nenek! Bentar lagi aku pulang kok! Tunggu ya Nek!" terdengar suara Panther yang heboh sendiri.

"Aku berniat ingin meramalnya!" seru Taki.

"Melamar, bukan meramal," koreksi Bud, "tentu saja nggak bisa kaulakukan sekarang, _bro_. Butuh proses yang panjang. Tunggu saja dulu hingga beberapa bulan."

Taki merengut. "Ahaha, begitu ya. Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan saat ini?"

"Yah, tetap jalani rutinitasmu dan tetap dekat dengannya. Menikah itu bukan main-main, apalagi kau akan langsung jadi ayah dari anaknya," Bud memberi nasihat.

"Itulah sebabnya Bud kayaknya nggak akan pernah menikah," Panther berkata pada Taki, "soalnya dia main-main terus…."

Bud tersenyum dan menatap Panther dengan tajam. "Kau mau kusiram kopi ya?"

"Mm, baiklah! Terima kasih atas sarannya, Monsieur Bud!" Taki mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

XxX

Taki sudah kembali ke asrama dan baru saja mau tidur ketika ponselnya bergetar.

"Ahaha! Mai Shisutaa! Kau menelepon malam-malam, pasti kangen yaaaaaaaa?" tanya Taki pede. Lama tak mengobrol ternyata ia bisa rindu juga dengan omelan adiknya itu.

"Di sini masih pagi, tau," jawab Suzuna, "Kak, aku punya kabar buruk."

"Eh?"

"Ayah sakit Kak," ujar Suzuna muram, "ibu menyuruhku menelepon Kakak supaya Kakak pulang. Bisakah Kakak pulang dulu ke Jepang?"

"Pulang ke Jepang?" kepala Taki rasanya pusing.

"Iya. Ayah di rumah sakit sekarang. Memang tidak parah, tapi Kakak setidaknya bisa menengoknya, sebentar saja," pinta Suzuna.

Taki menghela nafas kecewa. Lions sedang mengikuti turnamen dan ia membuat debut yang bagus di pertandingan perdana. Belum selesai pula urusannya dengan Brenda. Haruskah ia meninggalkan sejenak semua itu?

"Ahaaa, aku tidak tahu, Mai Shisutaa," jawab Taki sedih, "keadaanku sedang rumit."

"Akan kukirim e-mail untuk pelatih Kakak sebagai ganti permohonan izin cuti," kata Suzuna, "ayolah, _Aniki_ harus pulang."

"Semoga saja pelatih mengizinkan," Taki melengos lagi, "ahahaa…"

"Baiklah, _oyasumi_. Aku kuliah dulu ya," terdengar suara keramaian dari tempat Suzuna berada.

"Ahahaa, sampai jumpa," sahut Taki, mematikan ponselnya dan menaruhnya di meja kecil dekat tempat tidur.

Satu kamar di asrama Lions terdiri dari empat orang. Tidak semua pemain tinggal di asrama, sehingga di kamar Taki hanya ada dua orang. Taki masih sendirian karena temannya masih ada urusan di luar.

Ia menyingkap sedikit gorden warna krem di belakangnya, menatap langit malam.

"Kalau aku harus pulang, aku harus pamit pada Brenda dan Justin," gumamnya.

[bersambung…]

* * *

><p>Terima kasih sudah menunggu apdetanku dan sudah membaca. Jangan lupa review yaa! Review kalian adalah penyemangatku! :DD<p>

Oh iya,buat yang punya akun FFN, polling Indonesian Fanfiction Awards sudah dimulai! Jangan lupa untuk memberikan suara pada fic2 ES21! Hahahaha!*dor!

Yosh, sampai jumpa di Love Labyrinth!

Aku akan ikut lomba cerpen lagi. Doakan sukses yaaa! ;D

#np Fuusen Gamu by Captain Stridum, OST Gintama.


	4. Jepang, Aku Pulang!

Haaaai~!

Hmm, lama banget nggak kesini. Maaf ya, UAS menghalangiku untuk mengapdet. Apalagi beberapa makalah akhir semester yang harus diselesaikan.

Untuk **Just 'Monta –YukiYovi, Iin cka you-nii **sudah kubalas lewat PM yaa…

**Hiruma Enma 01: **hehehe, iya. Waduh… kalo Hiruma kemungkinan kecil nih, munculnya. Untuk kali ini ada senasuzu, semoga suka, ya ;)

Jadi, terima kasih banyak sudah menunggu! Silakan membaca, semoga suka! xD

* * *

><p><strong>Taki's Love Life<strong>

**Chapter 4: Jepang, Aku Pulang!**

**Written by: undine-yaha**

**Disclaimer: Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yuusuke**

**Disclaimer: Nama-nama tempat dan nama tim amefuto yang ada di dalam cerita ini bukan punya saya ^^**

_Dear Coach Bryan, _

_Terima kasih sudah melatih Taki selama ini. Pasti ia banyak merepotkan Anda. Tapi aku benar-benar berterima kasih karena saya dengar Anda sudah memberinya kesempatan bermain di salah satu pertandingan Lions. Saya harap ia banyak membantu tim._

_Saya mengirim e-mail ini untuk meminta izin supaya Taki diperbolehkan pulang ke Jepang. Ayahnya sedang sakit dan sekarang masih dirawat di rumah sakit. Ia sangat ingin bertemu dengan Taki setelah berbulan-bulan ia tidak pulang. Saya mencoba mengabulkan permintaan suami saya itu, tapi itu semua tak akan terjadi bila Anda sebagai pelatih tidak memberi izin._

_Kuharap Coach Bryan berbaik hati pada Taki. Kalau Anda mengizinkan, maka Anda pula yang berhak untuk menentukan kapan Taki boleh pulang dan kapan ia harus kembali ke LA._

_Kuucapkan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya._

-Taki Manami

Coach Bryan menghela napasnya setelah membaca _e-mail_ yang sebenarnya ditulis oleh Mamori itu. Ia memang pelatih yang sangat tegas. Sangat disiplin. Apalagi di tengah-tengah turnamen seperti ini, tidak peduli pemain inti atau cadangan, semua harus mengeluarkan kemampuan secara maksimal.

Taki sebetulnya hanya memiliki satu kelebihan: kelenturan tubuhnya yang sangat bagus. Jika ia turun ke lapangan dan bermain dengan baik, itu berkat latihan dan tekad kuatnya untuk membuktikan diri. Coach Bryan sangat suka pemain berbakat, tapi ia akan lebih senang lagi pada pemain yang sebetulnya tidak terlalu berbakat namun selalu berlatih dengan giat hingga berhasil.

Ia menutup program _browser_nya dan mematikan Macbook miliknya. Waktunya makan malam di asrama Lions. Sewaktu turnamen biasanya Bryan memang ikut tinggal di asrama dan tidak pulang ke rumah. Di akhir pekan, anak dan istrinya akan mengunjunginya di asrama ini.

"Ahahaa, Coach, ayo makan! Makanannya sudah siaaap!" Taki berputar melewati pelatihnya itu.

"Natsuhiko! Aku ada perlu denganmu!" panggil Bryan.

Taki terkejut. "Eh? Jangan-jangan _e-mail_nya sudah sampai ya?"

"Ya, aku sudah membaca _e-mail _dari ibumu itu," jawab Bryan, "duduklah." Ia menyuruh Taki duduk di sebelahnya.

Taki hanya merengut. Ia berpikir Coach akan memarahinya.

"Dulu, waktu aku masih menjadi seorang pemain," Coach Bryan teringat masa lalunya, "aku juga pernah mengalami kejadian seperti ini. Ketika harus memilih antara tim atau keluargaku."

"Ahaaa?" Taki mengerjapkan matanya, "waktu itu mana yang Coach pilih?"

Coach Bryan terlihat muram. "Aku memilih tim dan aku menyesal melakukannya. Waktu itu istriku sedang melahirkan dan aku menyesal tidak mendampinginya. Ia sedang mempertaruhkan hidup-matinya. Aku harus bersyukur ia berhasil melewati saat-saat itu dengan selamat."

"Tidak ada yang salah maupun benar, entah kau mau memilih tim atau keluargamu. Tapi keluarga itu sangat penting, Natsuhiko. Jadi, pulanglah. Kau bisa kembali kapanpun yang kaumau," Coach memberikan izinnya dengan seulas senyum.

"Eeeh?" Taki berbinar, "kembali kapanpun yang aku mauuu?"

Senyum Bryan memudar. "Bercanda. Tahu diri sedikit, Natsuhiko! Kau kuberi cuti tiga bulan. Lebih dari itu, kau akan kukeluarkan dari tim ini!"

"Gyaaaa! Ampun Coach! _Arienaiiii!_" Taki berteriak-teriak heboh, membuat teman-temannya yang ada di ruangan itu tertawa-tawa melihat tingkahnya.

'_Ah, pelatihku ini memang orang yang lucu. Kupikir dia galak dan jahat, ternyata ia bisa tersenyum dan bercanda juga!' _batin Taki sambil cekikikan.

xXx

**Miracle Mile**

**Brooklyn Residence's frontyard**

Bocah lelaki bermata biru itu langsung melengos sedih. Taki datang ke rumah keluarga Brooklyn dan berkata kalau dia akan pulang untuk sementara waktu.

"_Little Monsieur_, jangan sedih begituu," hibur Taki, "begitu ayahku sembuh, aku akan langsung pulang dan mengajakmu main! Kau akan kutraktir hot dog!"

"Huuuh," Justin menggerutu, "kalau nggak ada Oom Natsuhiko aku kan bosaaaan," ujarnya kesal.

Brenda hanya bisa tersenyum dan membelai putranya itu. "Jangan begitu, Justin. Natsuhiko kan harus menemui ayahnya, kasihan kan ayahnya sakit…."

"Ah, ya sudahlah. Janji ya, kalau kau sudah pulang nanti, kau harus traktir aku!" Justin mengulurkan tangannya, mengajak Taki bersalaman.

"Ahaha! Tentu saja! Ini adalah janji antara pria!" kata Taki, menyalami Justin yang memasang wajah serius.

"Hati-hati ya Oom! Sampaikan salamku pada adik Oom yang katanya kuat sekali itu!" pesan Justin.

"Ahahaaa!" Taki mengangkat kakinya tinggi-tinggi, mengacungkan jempol.

"Ya sudah. Mandi sana, nanti kesorean lho!" kata Brenda pada Justin.

"Oke Mom! _Bye _Oom!" Justin melambaikan tangan sambil masuk ke dalam rumah.

Taki balas melambaikan tangan.

"_Well, you have to go, then_," Brenda berujar, melipat tangannya di depan dada, "kapan kau akan kembali?"

"Begitu ayahku sembuh, aku akan segera kembali," jawab Taki.

"Tidak usah terburu-buru, sempatkanlah berkumpul dengan keluargamu, oke?" Brenda menepuk lengan Taki, "hati-hati ya. Jangan ceroboh."

Taki tersenyum. "Ahahaa, tentu saja Brenda!"

Meski terasa berat, Brenda akhirnya bisa melambaikan tangannya sebagai tanda perpisahan untuk Taki. Taki juga, terpaksa harus melambaikan tangan, berbalik dan pergi dari sana. Tapi kakinya enggan melangkah. Ia berbalik dan terhenti. Brenda terpaku di tempat ia berpijak.

"Brenda..."

Usai mengucapkan nama itu, Taki berbalik ke hadapan Brenda lagi dan memeluknya dalam satu gerakan cepat. Brenda membalas pelukan itu dengan sedih.

"Jaga kesehatanmu, ya," pesan Taki, "semoga adik kecil di dalam perutmu selalu sehat!"

"Cepat kembali, Natsuhiko," Brenda merasakan rasa hangat yang aneh ketika kepalanya tersandar ke dada pria muda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu, "aku akan merindukanmu."

"Ahaha, tunggu aku ya!" Taki akhirnya bisa pergi dengan rasa lega setelah memeluk Brenda. Cepat-cepat ia pergi dari sana sambil berputar.

"Sampai jumpaaa!"

"Hati-hatiiii!" teriak Brenda. Semburat merah muda menghias pipinya.

xXx

**Narita International Airport, Japan**

Seorang wanita muda dengan _sweater_ merah terlihat mencari-cari seseorang. Matanya yang berwarna biru-keunguan melihat ke seluruh penjuru terminal kedatangan internasional.

"Aduuuh, mana sih? Jangan-jangan dia salah naik pesawat?" gerutunya.

"Hahahaha," pria muda berambut cokelat hazelnut di sampingnya tertawa, "jangan berkata seperti itu, Taki-san pasti sudah sampai, tapi mungkin dia masih menunggu barang di tempat pengambilan bagasi…."

"Sena, ingatkan aku untuk menghajar kakakku kalau dia datang, ya!" Suzuna mengepalkan tinjunya.

"HIEEE jangan Suzuna! Kasihan kan," Sena terlihat ngeri.

Terlihat banyak orang keluar dari pintu kaca yang terbuka secara otomatis itu. Orang-orang yang ikut menjemput penumpang seperti Sena dan Suzuna mengangkat kertas-kertas nama mereka tinggi-tinggi, supaya yang dijemput bisa melihat mereka.

"A-ha-haaa!"

"Kakak!" Suzuna sangat mengenali suara itu. Sena menggiringnya keluar dari kerumunan menuju ke tempat yang lebih lengang.

"Kakak! Di sini!" Suzuna meloncat-loncat dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

Taki segera bisa melihat tempat adiknya berada. "_Mai Shisutaaaaa_!"

Ia meluncur, lebih tepatnya, berputar, ke tempat Suzuna. Taki memeluk Suzuna dan Sena dengan lebay.

"Sena-kuuuun! Kau juga dataaang! Kalian berdua pasti rindu padaku yaaaaa?" tanya Taki pede.

Bletak!

Akhirnya keluar juga jitakan Suzuna.

"Ge-er! Kakak ini, sudah tinggal di luar negeri sendirian, masih juga seperti ini!" omel Suzuna.

Taki mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut. "Ahahaa, masih juga jenius, ya?"

Suzuna baru mau menjitak kakak lelakinya lagi kalau tidak dihalangi oleh Sena.

"Sudahlah, sudah, ayo cepat ke rumah sakit! Ayahmu sudah menunggu, Taki-san," kata Sena menengahi.

Taki lalu berputar mengikuti Sena dan Suzuna. Ia terlihat riang, tapi sesungguhnya ia memikirkan sesuatu.

_Sedang apa ya Brenda sekarang?_

xXx

Ternyata, Ayah Taki memang hanya perlu bertemu dengan anak lelakinya untuk bisa sembuh.

Taki datang dengan putarannya yang heboh, membuat ayahnya langsung bangun dari tempat tidur dan berpelukan dengan putranya itu.

"Ahahaaa! Ayaaah! Kau merindukanku, yaaa? Aku terharuuu!" seru Taki.

"Ayah kehilangan partner karaoke, Natsuhiko! Ayooo, kita ke karaoke sekarang!" ajak Taki Yukijo—pria berambut hitam bergelombang yang berkumis dan sifatnya tak jauh-jauh dari anaknya: suka heboh sendiri. Ia dirawat di RS akibat naiknya tingkat produksi asam lambung. Mirip seperti maag, tapi penyebabnya umumnya akibat stres. Yukijo tidak bisa menelan makanan apapun sehingga harus diinfus. Kemarin begitu mendengar Taki akan segera pulang, kondisinya berangsur pulih. Infus itu sudah tidak terpasang lagi.

"Ya~, syukurlah kalau Ayah sudah sehat lagi," Suzuna melihat tingkah ayah dan kakaknya itu dengan wajah sumpek, "Kakak memang anak Ayah."

"Mereka kompak sekali, ya," Sena berkomentar.

"Memang. Biasanya kalau di rumah, Ayah akan bermain gitar dan Kakak yang bernyanyi. Kurasa itu satu-satunya hal yang bisa dilakukan Kakak selain amefuto!" cerita Suzuna.

"Ahaha, Ayah, istirahatlah dulu hari ini. Besok kita ke karaoke! Setelah itu…"

Ekspresi Taki berubah serius. Suzuna dan Sena melongo.

"Aku ingin bicara serius tentang sesuatu. Pada Ayah, Ibu, juga kau, _Mai Shisutaa_. Sena-kun juga boleh ikut," lanjut Taki, masih dengan serius.

Suzuna menoleh pada Sena. "Sena, bisa kau pukul aku? Sepertinya aku sedang bermimpi."

Tentu Sena tidak akan melakukan itu. Ia menepuk agak keras pipinya sendiri.

"Aw. Ini bukan mimpi, Suzuna," gumamnya, masih tak percaya.

Tepat setelah itu, Taki kembali ke dirinya yang biasa dan sibuk mengobrol dengan ayahnya.

Suzuna akan segera tahu kalau ada hal lain yang bisa dilakukan kakaknya—setelah amefuto dan bernyanyi. Itu adalah… mencintai seseorang.

xXx

**Big Echo Karaoke**

**Asakusa, Tokyo**

Sena duduk manis menikmati pemandangan di dalam ruang karaoke yang cukup besar itu, spesial disewa Yukijo untuk acara keluarga malam ini. Taki dan ayahnya bernyanyi-nyanyi dengan gembira. Ibu Suzuna, Taki Manami, bertepuk tangan sambil tertawa kecil, tepukan tangan itu mengikuti irama lagu.

"YA~! Sena, ayo, setelah ini giliran kita bernyanyi!" ajak Suzuna, memberikan salah satu mikrofon pada Sena.

"HIEE! A-aku, aku tidak bisaa," tolak Sena sambil tersipu.

"Pokoknya harus! Ayolah Senaaa, aku juga tidak begitu bisa bernyanyi, tapi, siapa peduli?" Suzuna tertawa, "ayo kita pilih lagu yang bagus!"

Suzuna menemukan lagu Innocence dari 20th Century. _Sena pasti bisa menyanyikannya, nadanya kan nggak begitu tinggi_, batin Suzuna.

"Kakak! Ayah! Gantian yaa!" kata Suzuna agak keras, mengatasi suara speaker yang membahana.

"Ookee!" Taki mengacungkan jempolnya, lalu melanjutkan baris terakhir dari lagunya, "_Lalalalala love soong_!"

Tak lama suara dari lagu La La La Love Song dari Toshinobu Kubota itu mengecil dan hilang. Satu detik setelahnya, intro dari lagu Innoncence terdengar.

"Silakan bernyanyi duluan, Sena. Nada yang di bagian awalnya terlalu rendah untukku," pinta Suzuna manja, tidak sejalan dengan senyum jahilnya.

"Err, emm, oke," Sena menurut. Ia menyanyikan bagian awal lagu dengan sedikit gugup.

"_Gooo_, Sena-kun~!" Taki menyemangatinya.

Sena tahu nadanya, tapi dia tidak hapal lagu itu. Ia begitu konsentrasi pada teks yang ada di layar hinggi ia tak menyadari kalau Suzuna tidak ikut bernyanyi sama sekali. Bahkan dia sudah tidak berdiri di samping Sena, melainkan duduk santai di sofa.

"S-Suzunaa!" panggil Sena ketika ada jeda pada lagu, "kenapa aku jadi nyanyi sendirian?"

"Kau tidak sendirian, Senaaa! Aku mendukungmuuu! Aku kan pemandu sorak!" Suzuna ngeles.

"Tapi—"

"Sudahlaaah, suaramu nggak jelek kok, ayo, teruskan Sena, lagunya sudah mulai tuh!" Suzuna menunjuk layar di depan Sena.

"Suzunaa!" Sena merasakan panas di wajahnya karena malu berat, apalagi ketika Yukijo, Manami, dan Taki menyorakinya heboh.

'_Kenapa aku harus terjebak dengan keluarga heboh iniiiii?' _batin Sena menjerit.

"Sena! Sena! Sena!" Suzuna dan Yukijo mengelu-elukan nama Sena, berharap ia segera menlanjutkan lagu itu.

"Ayo duet denganku, Sena-kun!" Taki yang tadinya duduk di sofa langsung berdiri sambil membawa mikrofon dan merangkul kekasih adik perempuannya itu lalu menyanyi bersamanya.

"HIEEE!" Sena bereaksi kaget.

"_Tobou yo… nandomooo!_" Taki bernyanyi dengan semangat.

Mendekati sepuluh menit terakhir jam sewa karaoke, Taki mengambil mikrofon tanpa ada satu lagu pun di daftar lagu yang akan diputar. Kedua orang tuanya tidak akan percaya apa yang mereka dengar saat itu.

"Ayah, Ibu, Mai Shisuta, Sena-kun, malam ini aku ingin memberitahukan kalian sesuatu," kata Taki riang, tapi Suzuna tahu, wajah riang itu bukan Taki yang konyol, melainkan…

"Aku telah bercerita banyak tentang hidupku di Amerika pada kalian hari ini, tapi ada satu yang spesial yang ingin kuberitahukan pada kalian malam ini, ahaha," Taki terdengar seperti Oprah yang ingin memberikan kejutan.

"Apa itu, Kak?" tanya Suzuna penasaran. Apalagi raut wajah itu…

"Aku…"

Taki berbinar, rasa debar dan semangat membuncah dalam dadanya. Sosok wanita itu, suaranya, sentuhannya, semua berkelebat di benak Taki. Brenda Brooklyn.

"…aku telah jatuh cinta pada seorang wanita! A-ha-haa! Aku jatuh cinta!" ia mengangkat kakinya dengan penuh percaya diri, sementara ekspresi tiga orang dihadapannya bisa dikatakan _blank_.

"A….ha?" Taki menurunkan kakinya. '_Kenapa semua orang terdiam?'_

….

"APAAAAAAAA?" tiga orang yang _blank _tadi mendadak memasang ekspresi terkejut yang amat sangat secara berjamaah.

[bersambung…]

* * *

><p>Yo-ho-ho-ho! Bagaimana ceritanya? Mohon maaf kalau ada kekurangan alias ceritanya pendek ya… terima kasih banyak sudah membaca dan jangan lupa untuk memberikan review! Review kalian adalah penyemangatku.<p>

Sampai jumpa di Love Labyrinth yang akan mendekati puncak kerumitannya! #halah

Sehat selalu, ya!


	5. Who is Natsuhiko Taki?

Haloooo! Aku dataaaaaang!

Apa kabar?

Senang sekali bisa ketemu secepat ini dengan kalian, hehehe. Yosh, terima kasih untuk yang sudah meripyu kemarin, ya! Ada: **Bluremi, Just 'Monta –YukiYovi, Iin cka you-nii, Yuki Sasaki **sudah kubalas lewat PM yaa! ;)

Juga:

**Hiruma Enma 01: **iya nih, hehehehe. Uwaaah, makasih banyak! Siaaap! xD

Selamat membaca dan semoga suka ya! Ahahaaa! *putar*

* * *

><p><strong>Taki's Love Life<strong>

**Chapter 5: Who is Natsuhiko?**

**Written by: undine-yaha**

**Disclaimer: Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yuusuke**

**Disclaimer: Nama-nama tempat dan nama tim amefuto yang ada di dalam cerita ini bukan punya saya ^^**

**Miracle Mile**

**Brooklyn Residence**

Hari Minggu. Beruntung, Brenda mendapatkan libur hari ini. Sungguh aneh, meliburkan pegawai di saat restoran sedang sibuk-sibuknya. Tapi, Brenda hanya satu dari sekian banyak pegawai yang bekerja di restoran itu. Jadi sepertinya tidak masalah.

Ia manfaatkan hari libur ini untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama Justin. Anak lelakinya itu baru saja memecahkan sebutir telur dan menjatuhkan isinya ke dalam wadah.

"_Good job, boy_," puji Brenda. Ia mengambil _mixer_ untuk mengaduk rata bahan-bahan adonan kue yang ia buat bersama Justin.

"Aku ingin Natsuhiko ada di sini untuk membuat kue bersama kita," ucap Justin sambil membuang cangkang telur ke tempat sampah dan mencuci tangannya.

Brenda hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Seminggu setelah Taki pergi, Justin tak pernah berhenti mengharapkan kehadirannya.

_Bagaimana jadinya jika ia tak kembali?_

"Justin, ambil loyangnya!" perintah Brenda, menepis pertanyaan yang mengganggu benaknya. _Tidak. Ia pasti kembali. Ia masih punya kontrak dengan tim Lions. Ia pasti kembali._

Justin menaruh Loyang berbentuk persegi panjang itu di atas meja. Ia juga mengambil cetakan berbentuk bintang dan sekotak _chocochip_.

"Terima kasih, Justin," kata Brenda. Suara dengungan dari _mixer_ kembali terdengar. Sedikit lagi, adonannya akan siap untuk dicetak.

_Bagaimana kalau ia tertarik pada wanita lain ketika berada di Jepang? Bagaimana jika mereka bertemu kembali dengan status Taki yang sudah mempunyai kekasih?_

"Ah…."

Brenda memijit pelan pelipisnya. _Kacau. _Ia merasa otaknya mulai tidak beres.

"Mom, kau kenapa?" tanya Justin khawatir. "Mom sudah pergi ke dokter untuk memeriksakan keadaan adikku, bukan? Apakah ada vitamin yang harus diminum?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Justin. Mom sudah minum vitaminnya," jawab Brenda, "mungkin… pusing karena melihat _mixer _yang berputar-putar ini ya?"

Justin tertawa mendengar lelucon yang dibuat ibunya. Adik, lebih tepatnya, calon adik Justin sebentar lagi berusia empat bulan. Brenda rajin pergi ke dokter untuk memeriksakan kesehatan kandungannya.

"Mom pusing gara-gara putaran _mixer_?" Justin tergelak. Brenda ikut tertawa. _Mixer _itu telah dimatikan. "Tapi kalau melihat putarannya Oom Natsuhiko, nggak pusing kan?"

Brenda terdiam. Tepat ketika bel rumah mereka berbunyi.

Justin ikut terdiam. Ia berpikir sejenak, lalu tersenyum lebar.

"ITU PASTI NATSUHIKOOOO!" jeritnya riang sambil berlari menuju pintu depan.

CKLEK!

"Natsuhiko! Aku tahu kau akan cepat pu—"

Justin melongo melihat wanita tua berambut putih dengan sweter warna putih sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Hai, Justin!" sapa wanita itu.

"Grandma!" Justin melompat dan memeluk nenek dari ayahnya itu. Grandma Florence terlihat senang dengan sambutan cucunya.

"Ya ampun, Ibu!" Brenda muncul dari dalam rumah dan gantian memeluk Florence. "Kenapa tidak bilang kalau mau ke sini? Aku bisa menjemputmu dengan mobil!"

Florence menjawab, "Aah, aku bisa naik taksi sendiri kok. Rumahmu kan tidak begitu jauh…."

Brenda merasa bersalah pada mertuanya itu. "Ibu, harusnya aku yang mengunjungimu, sekarang malah kau yang repot-repot datang ke sini."

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula aku bosan di rumah. Aku ingin bertemu cucu kesayanganku," ia mencium pipi Justin. Justin terkekeh bangga.

Brenda tersenyum. "Hmmh, baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo masuk!" ajak Brenda.

Florence mengangguk. Justin menggandengnya masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Grandma datang di saat yang tepat! Aku dan Mom sedang membuat kue lho!" ia bercerita.

"Waaah, Grandma tidak sabar untuk mencicipinya," sahut Florence senang, "tapi sebelumnya, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu, Justin."

Justin berkedip dua kali. "Apa itu, Grandma?"

Florence memandang cucunya dengan lembut. "Siapa itu Natsuhiko?"

Mendadak Brenda serasa membeku di tempat.

xXx

**Taki Residence**

Taki Yukijo memberikan tatapan kosong pada kepulan asap yang muncul dari cangkir kopinya. Di seberangnya, duduklah putra sulungnya, asyik memakan natto bersama adiknya yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ayah, kenapa melamun terus sih?" tanya Suzuna. Berhari-hari setelah Taki memberikan pengumuman yang mengejutkan itu, Yukijo memang terlihat aneh. Apalagi ketika Taki bilang wanita itu sudah punya anak. Kelihatannya ada yang sedang dipikirkan baik-baik oleh bapak satu ini.

Sementara itu, meski awalnya tak percaya, Suzuna sekarang sangat senang mengorek informasi tentang seperti apa Brenda Brooklyn itu. Ia bahkan sudah berniat untuk berkirim _e-mail_ dengannya.

"Ayoo, cepat habiskan sarapannya! Kau ada kuliah pagi kan, Suzuna?" kata Manami sambil mengambil tempat di sebelah suaminya.

"YA~, Kakak, hari ini kau ikut mengantarku, ya!" pinta Suzuna, "soalnya Monta dan yang lainnya ingin bertemu Kakak!"

"Ahaahaa, semua orang rupanya merindukan aku! Aku jadi terharu, ahaha!" sahut Taki pede.

"Bukannya kangen sih, mereka cuma mau tahu aja, Kakak yang sekarang tambah pinter atau tambah bego, hahahahaha!" Suzuna tergelak.

"_Mai Shisutaa, _kejamnya dirimuuu!"

"Natsuhiko."

Semua terdiam. Yukijo akhirnya membuka mulut.

"Nanti sore sepulang kerja, Ayah ingin bicara serius denganmu," ucap Yukijo. Taki melongo. _Ada apa ya?_

xXx

Sepanjang jalan di dalam kereta, Suzuna hanya diam saja. Taki juga terlihat santai sambil terus bersenandung. Sena jadi heran.

"Suzuna, ada apa? Tumben kau diam saja?" tanya Sena.

"Ayah bilang ingin bicara dengan Kakak nanti sore," cerita Suzuna, "pasti soal Brenda…."

Sena mengernyit. _Tumben tidak diberi nama aneh-aneh._

"Hmm, begitu," Sena mengangguk paham. "Taki-_san_, memangnya kau serius ya dengan Brenda-_san_?"

Taki berkedip dua kali. "Ahaha? Maksudmu bagaimana, Sena _-kun_?" tanyanya bingung.

"Aduh, bagaimana ya menjelaskannya?" Sena jadi ikutan bingung, "begini, err, bagaimana sih perasaanmu pada Brenda-_san_?"

"Ahahaa, Sena-_kun_, kau membuatku teringat padanyaaa," rengek Taki, "aku benar-benar rindu padanya saat ini. Aku selalu senang jika bersamanya. Juga ketika bermain dengan Justin…"

Setelah itu Taki asyik bercerita lagi perihal ia dan Brenda. Dari ekspresi Taki yang antusias dan kadang malu-malu, Sena bisa mengerti perasaan Taki. Sepertinya Taki jujur, ia memang mencintai Brenda. Tak peduli Brenda itu lebih tua darinya dan sudah memiliki anak, Taki tak meihat dari sisi itu. Ia melihat Brenda sebagai Brenda, Brenda yang membuatnya jatuh cinta.

"Lalu, apakah Kakak ingin melanjutkan hubungan ini Kak?" tanya Suzuna.

Taki menghela napas dan tersenyum. "Brenda bilang, aku adalah temannya," jawabnya, "tapi, aku tak pernah bisa menghilangkan perasaanku padanya. Tetap saja aku ingin terus berada di dekatnya dan membuatnya tertawa. Meski mungkin dia akan tetap menganggapku teman."

Suzuna terlihat takjub. "Kakak, kau benar-benar terlihat lain kalau sedang seperti ini!"

Taki nyengir pede, kembali ke sifat aslinya.

"Tapi, di Amerika kan banyak gadis-gadis lain yang cantik-cantik Kak! Apa Kakak tidak berpikir untuk menyukai gadis lain?" tanya Suzuna lagi.

"Ahahaa! Bagiku, Brenda itu yang paling cantik!" jawab Taki riang sambil mengacungkan jempol.

Suzuna dan Sena tertawa. "Halah, gombal, darimana Kakak belajar nggombal seperti itu?" ujar Suzuna, "tapi Sena juga begini-begini kadang suka nggombal lho!"

Setelah itu Suzuna dengan santainya mengecup pipi Sena. Sena _blushing _tidak karuan.

"S-Suzuna! Ini di dalam kereta!" protes Sena. Suzuna hanya tersenyum lebar. Beberapa orang yang satu gerbong dengan mereka dan melihat kejadian tadi hanya senyam-senyum. _Anak muda zaman sekarang…._

"Seandainya saja nih, Kak," lanjut Suzuna cuek, "kalau Brenda menerima cinta Kakak, apa yang akan Kakak lakukan?"

Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Taki serasa terbang ke langit. "Aku akan menikah dengannya!"

"_NANI?"_ sentak Suzuna tidak percaya. "Kakak yakin?"

Taki mengangguk. "Aahahaa, yakin dong! Aku akan menjadi suami dan ayah yang baik, yeah!"

Suzuna _sweatdrop_. Sena hanya memandang Taki dengan senyum, seakan tak kepikiran sifat Taki itu seperti apa.

"Mungkin inilah yang dikhawatirkan Ayah," Suzuna berbisik pada Sena, "kalau hubungan Kakak terus berlanjut, maka Kakak harus bisa jadi suami dan ayah untuk anaknya Brenda!"

"Hmmm, mungkin," sahut Sena, menganggukkan kepalanya.

xXx

**Miracle Mile**

**Brooklyn Residence**

Brenda merasa tegang. _Cookies _buatan ia dan Justin sedang dipanggang di dalam _oven_ sementara Florence sedang mendengarkan cerita Justin soal Taki.

'_Justin anak pintar. Dia pasti bisa memilih mana yang perlu diceritakan dan tidak. Pasti bisa!' _batin Brenda penuh harap.

"Ooh, jadi Natsuhiko itu temanmu dan ibumu?" Florence memverifikasi.

Justin mengangguk. "Iya, temanku dan Mom," katanya, "dia atlet futbol. Aku pernah sekali menonton pertandingannya. Dia orang baik kok, Grandma, jangan khawatiiir!"

Brenda tersenyum tipis. Ia terus berdoa dalam hati supaya Justin tidak menceritakan lebih jauh lagi.

"Dia orang Jepang, ya?" tanya Florence, kali ini pada Brenda, "berkenalan dimana?"

Otak Brenda sibuk berpikir menyiapkan jawaban yang baik. "Kami bertemu di restoran," Brenda menjawab dengan singkat.

"Ooh, begitu, ya ya ya," Florence mengangguk. Brenda bernapas lega. "Kau senang bermain dengannya ya Justin?"

"Iya," Justin menjawab sekenanya. "Mom, kurasa kuenya sudah matang," ia mengalihkan topik.

"Oh, iya," Brenda mengecek _oven_. "Lima menit lagi. Justin, bagaimana kalau kau tunjukkan pada Grandma hasil-hasil tes dan tugasmu di sekolah?"

"Sebentar akan kuambilkan!" Justin berlari ke kamarnya. Florence menunggu sambil membaca koran yang ada di meja makan. Kelihatannya tidak akan ada pembicaraan tentang Taki lagi.

Brenda takut mertuanya itu akan berpikir macam-macam soal dirinya dan Taki. Jangan sampai dia jadi menantu kurang ajar—baru ditinggal beberapa bulan oleh suami, tapi sudah pacaran dengan pria lain. Lebih muda, lagi.

_Cookies_nya sudah matang. Justin sibuk menunjukkan kertas-kertas dengan nilai A warna merah pada neneknya. Florence terlihat sangat senang dengan hal itu. Ia juga menanyakan bagaimana kondisi anak kedua Brenda dan Steve.

_Mertua paling perhatian dan paling baik di dunia, _begitulah Brenda melabeli Florence.

Tapi Brenda tidak tahu, kalau mertuanya itu jauh lebih berhati emas dari yang ia bayangkan.

xXx

**Taki Residence**

Taki yang percaya diri ternyata bisa terlihat gugup juga. Ayahnya duduk tepat di depannya dan ibunya di sampingnya, tersenyum. Ia seperti akan disidang. Seperti anak SMA yang ke-_gap _orang tuanya baru pulang dini hari.

"Ayah membebaskanmu untuk berteman dengan siapapun juga. Bahkan pacaran untuk siapapun juga," Yukijo memulai, langsung ke titik sasaran. "Tapi segala konsekuensinya juga harus kau pikirkan, Natsuhiko."

Taki hanya melongo. _Speechless, clueless_.

Suzuna yang mendengarkan tapi matanya melihat ke televisi, cekikikan. Jarang-jarang ayahnya bisa serius seperti ini. Apalagi yang dibicarakan mereka agak sulit untuk level IQ _aniki_nya.

"Begini, Natsuhiko," Manami mencoba menjelaskan, "kau kan sudah dewasa. Sebentar lagi umurmu dua puluh. Brenda itu sudah punya anak, Natsuhiko. Ayah dan Ibu hanya takut kalau kau dekat dengannya, akan jadi omongan tidak baik di lingkunganmu."

"Hmm, tapi orang Amerika individualisnya sangat tinggi. Kurasa mereka tidak akan terlalu peduli," tiba-tiba Yukijo menyatakan sesuatu yang kontras. "Sekarang begini saja, terserah kalau kau mau tetap berteman dengan Brenda, tapi andaikan kau mau serius dengannya, kau tidak boleh main-main Natsuhiko."

Taki bergeming. _Speechless, clueless._

Yukijo menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, terlihat sedikit frustasi menghadapi anaknya satu ini. Suzuna tertawa terbahak-bahak. Manami tersenyum sabar.

"Natsuhiko," panggilnya, "apa kau mencintai Brenda?"

Taki tersenyum lebar. "Iya, Bu! Aku mencintainya, ahahaa!"

"Andaikan kau menikah dengannya, apa yang akan kaulakukan?"

"Ahaha, aku akan berusaha membuat Brenda senang setiap hari. Aku akan berusaha menjadi ayah Justin. Aku ingin menjadi ayah yang baik, ayah yang diidolakan Justin, lalu bekerja keras sebagai atlet!" jawab Taki panjang lebar dan jujur.

"Kau yakin kau sanggup melakukan itu?" pertanyaan terakhir dari Manami.

"Ahahahaa, serahkan padakuuu!" jawab Taki. Kepercayaan dirinya mulai bangkit lagi.

"Baiklah. Kami percaya padamu, Natsuhiko. Pokoknya, kalau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi dengan hubungan kalian, itu sepenuhnya adalah tanggung jawabmu. Sudah bukan urusan Ayah dan Ibu. Mengerti?" Manami mengeluarkan wajahnya yang sangat serius, sampai-sampai Yukijo kaget. Istrinya satu itu memang biasanya kalem—jauh berbeda dengan dirinya dan kedua anak-anaknya yang suka heboh.

"Mengerti," Taki tersenyum dengan penuh keyakinan dan juga karena terbawa suasana. _Biar terlihat keren_, batinnya. Ayahnya jadi terharu melihat anaknya satu itu.

"Putraku Natsuhikooo! Kau memang sudah dewasa rupanyaa!" jerit Yukijo lebay sambil merentangkan tangan untuk memeluk Taki.

"Ayaaaah!" Taki juga merentangkan tangannya dan mereka berdua berpelukan sambil tangis-tangisan.

"Ah, astagaa, kalian ini," Manami hanya tertawa kecil meilhat tingkah suami dan anak lelakinya.

Suzuna geleng-geleng kepala, lalu kembali melihat TV. Lagak ayah dan kakaknya bahkan jauh lebih dramatis ketimbang drama yang ia tonton sekarang. Alias, lebih lebay.

xXx

_To: _Brenda Brooklyn

_From: _Natsuhiko Taki

_Subject: _Ahahaa! Apa kabar? ;)

_Message: _Brenda, bagaimana kabarmu? Seperti yang kausuruh, aku memanfaatkan waktu cutiku dengan sebaik-baiknya. Aku jalan-jalan setiap akhir pekan dengan keluargaku, menemui teman-temanku sewaktu SMA, juga menemani adikku belanja!

Sebetulnya, tidak juga sih. Dia jalan bersama Sena-_kun _pacarnya dan aku yang membawakan barang-barang belanjaannya.

Ahahaa, tapi itu sangat menyenangkan! Aku bertemu dengan orang-orang yang kurindukan selama di Amerika. Tapi, ternyata mereka tidak merindukan aku! _Arienaaiiii, _tidak mungkiiin!

Sudah satu bulan aku berada di Jepang. Jarum jamnya pasti berputar lebih cepat. Harusnya kan ini baru dua hari, menurut otak jeniusku harusnya ini baru dua hari!

Lama sekali rasanya tak melihatmu dan _Little Monsieur_. Juga adik yang ada di dalam perutmu. Aku ingin makan masakanmu, Brenda. Aku juga ingin mengajak Justin menonton pertandingan futbol atau bisbol lalu mentraktirnya hot dog. Ahahaa, pasti menyenangkan!

Aku rindu sekali pada Brenda. Tapi aku juga masih ingin menetap beberapa lama lagi di Jepang. Tapi aku janji aku akan cepat-cepat kembali ke Amerika. Aku kan sudah janji pada _Little Monsieur_. Aku kan pria sejati, tidak boleh ingkar janji, ahahaa!

Baiklah, Brenda. Cepat balas _e-mail_ku ini ya! Adikku titip salam untukmu dan juga _Little Monsieur_. Sampai jumpa yaa, ahahaaa!

Oh ya! Satu lagi! Kalau aku sudah kembali nanti, maukah kau membuatkan Monster Thermidor yang enak itu untukku? Mau ya? Ya? Terima kasih, ahahaaa!

xXx

Brenda tersenyum lebar membaca _e-mail_ Taki. Justin tertawa terbahak-bahak di belakangnya.

"MONSTER THERMIDOR!" teriaknya, "sejak kapan Mom memasak MONSTER THERMIDOR!"

Tawa Justin semakin keras. Brenda tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak ikut tertawa.

"Justin, sudah, nanti perutmu sakit lho," kata Brenda.

"Perutku memang sudah sakit Mom!" jawab Justin heboh, "MONSTER THERMIDOR! Dia bilang MONSTER THERMIDOR!"

Justin berguling ke karpet dan menjerit-jerit seperti orang gila. Brenda mencoba menenangkan diri untuk bisa konsentrasi mengetik _e-mail_ balasan.

'_Dasar, bagaimana caranya satu bulan kau samakan dengan dua hari? Ah, namanya juga Natsuhiko,' _batin Brenda sambil terkikik geli.

"Mom, Mom!" Justin bangkit dari karpet sambil terengah-engah, "jangan lupa tulis kalau yang Mom masak itu Lobster Thermidor, bukan MONSTER THERMIDOR! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Baiklah, baiklah, Ibu akan memberitahunya," jawab Brenda sambil terus mengetik.

Tawa Justin mulai berhenti. Ia menyeka air matanya yang merembes gara-gara tertawa tadi.

"Aku akan selalu mengingat lelucon ini. Bahkan kalau perlu aku akan menceritakannya pada teman-temanku di kelas. Kami akan tertawa keras-keras sampai sakit perut," ujarnya semangat.

"Lakukan itu di saat istirahat, oke?" Brenda mengetik sebuah kalimat penutup pada _e-mail_ itu dengan mata berbinar dan hati gembira. Tapi setelah membaca ulang _e-mail_ itu, ia memutuskan untuk menghapus kalimat terakhir tadi. Ia ragu untuk menyampaikannya.

Brenda berpikir. Menimbang-nimbang. _Dikatakan atau tidak ya?_

Tapi akhirnya Brenda memantapkan hati dan mengetik lagi kalimat yang dihapusnya itu. _Tidak apa-apa. Segalanya akan baik-baik saja. Tidak perlu khawatir, Brenda_, begitu ia memotivasi dirinya.

"Sampaikan salamku juga, Mooom!" pinta Justin yang sedang mengambil keripik kentangnya di kulkas. Tidak melihat kalimat rahasia yang diketik ibunya.

"Iyaa!" sahut Brenda. _Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Ini bukan tindakan yang salah, _kembali ia memotivasi diri.

_Sent_.

[bersambung…]

* * *

><p>Cihuy! Fic ini bentar lagi finish! Sekitar dua chap lagi sepertinya. WOOHOOO aku sudah tak sabar lagi untuk menyelesaikannya! xDD<p>

Terima kasih banyak sudah membaca dan terima kasih jika mau menyempatkan diri untuk mereview. Juga maaf ya kalo ada kesalahan.

Sampai jumpa di Love Labyrinth yaa! Doakan saya tidak tersesat di dalam labirin itu, ahahaa! *putar**gak nyambung**digetok*

Bubbye!


	6. Don't Hide Your True Feelings

Hai! Tadinya aku mau mengapdet tadi malam, tapi belum selesai membalas ripyunya. Aku dibantu juga oleh kakak sepupuku yang sedang menginap di rumah untuk membuat ending chapter ini,hehehe.

Makasih yaa buat: **arumru-tyasoang, Iin cka you-nii, Bluremi, 11291baskervile **sudah kubalas lewat PM yaa!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Taki's Love Life<strong>

**Chapter 6: Don't Hide Your True Feelings**

**Written by: undine-yaha**

**Disclaimer: Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yuusuke**

**Disclaimer: Nama-nama tempat dan nama tim amefuto yang ada di dalam cerita ini bukan punya saya ^^**

_To: _Natsuhiko Taki

_From: _Brenda Brooklyn

_Subject: _Re: Ahahaa! Apa kabar! ;)

Hei, Taki. Aku, Justin, dan juga calon adik Justin sehat-sehat saja. Aku nggak pernah lupa untuk memeriksakan kandunganku sesuai jadwal. Justin bilang aku bertambah gendut. Mungkin kau akan tertawa kalau bertemu denganku nanti.

Tidak apa-apa kalau kau ingin di Jepang, Natsuhiko. Bersantailah, manfaatkan waktumu untuk berkumpul dengan orang-orang terdekatmu.

Aku nggak bisa mengetik banyak-banyak, karena di sini sudah malam dan besok pagi banyak yang harus kukerjakan. Aku sangat senang kau mengirimiku _e-mail_. Justin juga ikut membacanya dan dia tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat kau mengetik Monster Thermidor. Aku tidak pernah memasak monster, Natsuhiko. Aku memasak lobster. Yap, aku janji akan memasakkan itu untukmu jika kau kembali ke Amerika nanti.

Sampaikan balasan salamku pada adikmu. Justin juga sudah tak sabar ingin menonton pertandingan futbol denganmu lagi.

Tidak usah cepat-cepat, tapi kembalilah ya, Natsuhiko. Kau sudah janji kan?

Sampai jumpa ya, kuharap segera, hehehe.

Aku sedikit malu ketika mengetiknya, tapi aku ingin mengatakan ini padamu:

Aku sangat merindukanmu. _Bye_, Natsuhiko.

xXx

"A-HA-HAAA!"

Taki berputar-putar dengan riang gembira, sementara Suzuna asyik mengetik _e-mail_ balasan lagi.

"Ternyata ada juga yang bisa suka sama Kakak," Suzuna mencomot Pocky stroberi yang ada di sebelah laptopnya, "semogaaa dia nggak menyesal."

"A-ha-haa, kejam sekali kau _Mai Shisutaa_!" protes Taki, "aku senang Brenda juga merindukanku! Ahaha, aku memang ngangenin!" Taki berhenti berputar lalu berpose dengan pedenya.

Suzuna hanya tersenyum. _Mungkin nggak ya, punya kakak ipar dari Amerika?_

Suzuna meng-klik tombol _Send_ dan segera mematikan laptopnya.

"Kak, ayo traktir aku sushi," ujarnya santai sambil meng-SMS Sena.

"Eh?" Taki melongo, "_Mai Shisuta_, baru sebulan aku ada di sini dan kau sudah mau menghabiskan gajikuuuuu?"

"YA~ nanti kalau nggak cukup 'kan bisa patungan sama Sena," jawab Suzuna sambil cekikikan.

Taki merengut. "Tiga hari lagi Kakak pulang kan? Ayolah, kapan lagi bisa mentraktir adikmu yang manis ini?" rayu Suzuna. Selama Taki berada di Amerika, ternyata aneh rasanya tidak punya kakak bodoh yang harus dipukuli. Suzuna jadi merasa kangen kalau Taki tidak ada.

"Ahhaa, baiklaah," Taki mengedipkan mata, "kakakmu yang keren ini 'kan baik hati~!"

"Sena akan mengantar kita! Ayo, sekarang siap-siap!" ajak Suzuna.

xXx

Hari ini, Taki siap kembali ke Amerika. Ia sudah berpamitan pada ayah dan ibunya, Suzuna, Sena, juga teman-teman SMA-nya. Ia juga sudah mengirim _e-mail_ pada Brenda kalau ia akan segera tiba di Amerika. Taki juga tidak lupa untuk mengabari _Coach_ Bryan bahwa ia siap ikut berlatih segera.

_Coach_ berkata kalau setibanya Taki di asrama, ia diberikan waktu istirahat satu hari dan esoknya langsung menyusul program latihan dengan teman-temannya. Turnamen masih berlangsung dan Lions tinggal selangkah lagi menuju semifinal. Taki sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk latihan, tapi ia juga tidak sabar ingin bertemu Brenda.

xXx

**LA's Downtown**

"Kaubilang Clifford akan mentraktir kita?" Panther berbisik pada Bud.

Pria berhidung mancung dengan _jersey_ nomor 1 itu melirik tajam. "Aku dengar apa yang kaukatakan. Dan aku tidak akan mentraktirmu."

"Yaaah, padahal kau yang ngajak kitaaa," keluh Panther.

Clifford tiba-tiba tersentak. _Déjà vu._

"Ada apa?" tanya Tatanka.

Clifford mendengus. "Tidak apa. Jalan saja. Percuma dicegah."

_Percuma dicegah?_ Tatanka mengernyit.

"A-HA-HAAAAA! HEEEEY KALIAAAAN!"

Tatanka melirik pria berjaket merah yang sedang berputar seperti Beyblade ke arah mereka. _Oh, itu_.

"_Monsieur _Bud, aku sangat membutuhkanmu!" Taki langsung menghampiri Bud.

"Lama tidak kelihatan, ke mana saja?" tanya Panther sambil menjabat tangan Taki akrab.

"Aku habis pulang sebentar ke Jepang, menengok ayahku yang sakit," jawab Taki.

"Begitu? Apakah ayahmu sudah sembuh?" tanya Panther.

Taki mengangguk. "Ayah langsung sembuh begitu aku datang, hehehe."

"Uwaaaah mengharukan!" jerit Panther. Clifford dan Tatanka buru-buru berjalan duluan meninggalkan mereka. "Aku akan telepon Nenek!" lanjut Panther.

"Kau butuh bantuan apa?" tanya Bud, "soal pacarmu ya?"

Taki nyengir. "Hehehe. Begitulah, _Monsieur_."

Sekarang Bud yang nyengir. Terlintas sebuah ide di kepalanya.

"Ayo, kita cari kafe untuk ngobrol, jangan di jalan seperti ini," ajak Bud.

Panther selesai menelepon neneknya. "Kau akan mentraktir kita, Bud?"

"NGGAK," jawab Bud tegas.

xXx

**LA Café**

**639 S Spring St**

**Los Angeles, CA**

Taki, Bud, dan Panther duduk di salah satu meja di dekat jalanan LA yang ramai malam itu. Panther menatap _grilled chicken_nya dengan semangat sementara Bud menyesap _mocha latte_ yang masih terlihat tidak begitu peduli dengan _salmon taco_nya, malah mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jaketnya. Karet rambut. Ia mengikat rambutnya dan mulai berbincang dengan Bud dan Panther.

"Sudah kuputuskan, _Monsieur _Bud," ujar Taki serius. Bud dan Panther sempat kaget melihat keseriusannya. "Aku akan meramal Brenda."

"Meramal?" Panther bertanya dengan garpu tertusuk di wortel.

"MELAMAR," Bud mengoreksi. Ia mengambil sepotong kentang gorengnya dan mengunyahnya. "Kau sudah memikirkannya matang-matang?"

Taki mengangguk. Ia benar-benar serius. Tapi tetap saja ia salah mengatakan 'melamar' jadi 'meramal'.

"Apa yang harus kusiapkan sebelumnya?" ia bertanya.

Panther mengibaskan tangan, lalu menyedot _cookies and cream smoothie_-nya. "Jangan tanya Bud. Bud belum pengalaman."

Bud memilih untuk tidak menggubris Panther. "Apa ya? Tempat yang romantis? Cincin yang bagus? Yah, hal-hal semacam itu deh."

Taki berpikir. _Cincin yang bagus? Cincin yang bagus itu pasti mahal… mungkin sebaiknya aku menabung gajiku dulu._

Bud tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Taki. "Kenapa, _bro_?"

"_Arienaaai_," Taki tampaknya mulai kembali ke kepribadian konyolnya, "aku nggak punya pulsaaaa, eh, uaaaang!"

"_Au iza memimabwamu_," cerocos Panther tidak jelas karena ia berbicara sambil mengunyah potongan _grilled chicken_.

"He?" Taki memasang ekspresi bingung.

Panther menelan makanannya. "Aku bisa meminjamkanmu."

Taki berbinar. "Meminjamkanku pulsa?"

"UANG," ralat Bud dan Panther bersamaan.

"Ahahaaa! Bolehkah?" Taki mencengkeram gelas _root beer_nya karena terlalu senang.

"Eeeits, _no no_," cegah Bud, "pakai uangmu sendiri. Itu untuk orang yang kaucintai bukan? Belikan ia segala sesuatunya dengan hasil jerih payahmu sendiri."

"Sok idealis," cibir Panther, menyedot _smoothie_nya lagi.

Taki merengut. "Baiklah. Akan kusiapkan dulu semuanya, tapi nanti aku minta bantuanmu lagi, ya, _Monsieur_?" pintanya.

Bud tersenyum jahil, "Boleh. Tapi, kau harus membantuku juga."

Panther dan Taki saling berpandangan. "Bantu apa?" tanya Taki.

Bud mengangkat cangkir _mocha latte_nya. "Ada _cheerleader_ cantik di Sacramento Mountain Lions, bisa kaukenalkan dia padaku?" _stuntman_ itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

xXx

Butuh waktu dua hari bagi Taki dan Brenda untuk bisa saling bertemu lagi setelah Taki tiba di Amerika. Sesuai janji, Brenda memasak Lobster Thermidor untuk Taki. Justin terlihat sangat senang dengan kedatangan Taki. Seusai latihan, Taki sering mampir untuk menjemput Justin di sekolah. Kadang ia juga ke restoran untuk menjemput Brenda, menanyakan keadaannya, mengingat kehamilannya telah memasuki usia lima bulan. Brenda akan mengambil cuti jika kandungannya sudah memasuki sembilan bulan.

Di akhir pekan, Taki, Justin, dan Brenda akan pergi rekreasi bersama-sama. Juga ketika Taki bertanding, Justin pasti duduk manis di kursi VIP. Mereka bertiga semakin dekat. Mereka sudah seperti keluarga. Hanya tinggal meresmikan ikatan mereka saja.

Brenda tidak tahu kejutan apa yang akan ia terima dua bulan lagi, ketika Taki sudah merasa tabungannya cukup untuk meramal, ups, melamar Brenda.

xXx

**Miracle Mile Park**

Taki dan Justin sedang menunggu Brenda menyelesaikan _shift-_nya di hari Minggu sambil duduk-duduk di kursi taman. Justin asyik memakan _frozen yoghurt_ dengan _topping_ Oreo-nya.

"Asaaam," kata Justin, merasakan _yoghurt_ itu meleleh dalam mulutnya, "tapi enaaak."

"Kenapa kau tidak beli es krim saja, _Little Monsieur_?" tanya Taki heran.

"Kata Mom, ini lebih sehat daripada es krim. Lagipula aku doyan kok," jawab Justin, "ini Oom, aaah~"

Taki melahap sesendok _fro-yo_ dengan potongan Oreo itu. Ia mencecapkan lidahnya. "Asaaam!"

Mereka berdua tertawa-tawa. Angin sore bertiup semilir, sungguh suasana yang cocok untuk berkumpul.

"Hei _Little Monsieur_," panggil Taki, "aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu."

"Apa itu?" sahut Justin. Mata birunya menangkap seorang anak lelaki seusianya yang sedang bermain di kotak pasir bersama ayahnya.

"Apakah," Taki terlihat ragu, "apakah aku boleh jadi ayahnya _Little Monsieur_?"

Taki mengatakan itu seperti sedang menyatakan cinta pada seorang perempuan. Justin terbelalak. Ia menatap Taki tidak percaya.

"Oom Natsuhiko ingin jadi ayahku?" Ia berbinar, "Oom Natsuhiko sungguhan ingin menggantikan Dad?"

Taki lekas-lekas menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak bisa, _Little Monsieur_," ujarnya. Justin mengernyit bingung. "Bagaimanapun juga aku tidak bisa menggantikan ayahmu yang asli, tapi maukah kau punya ayah satu lagi?"

Justin tersenyum lebar. Ini adalah sesuatu yang sangat dinantikannya. Sesuatu yang begitu ia dambakan.

"Kenapa diam saaaja?" tanya Taki lagi, "tidak mau, ya?"

Justin melirik ke arah anak tadi—yang sedang bermain bersama ayahnya dan tertawa-tawa bersama. Sudah lama rasanya ia tidak merasakan kebahagiaan seperti itu. Ia ingin merasakannya lagi. Meski tak bersama ayah kandungnya, itu tidak apa-apa.

Ia memeluk Taki kuat-kuat sambil tersenyum lebar.

"_Little Monsieur?"_ panggil Taki heran. Justin tidak menjawab.

Sedetik kemudian, Justin tetap tidak mengatakan apapun. Taki menghela napas dan tersenyum, lalu balas memeluk anak itu.

"Ahahaa, _Little Monsieur_, kau ini," ujar Taki. Pelukan itu adalah jawabannya.

xXx

Taki menyusun sebuah rencana, dibantu oleh Bud dan Justin. Sabtu malam minggu ini, Justin akan meminta izin pada ibunya untuk menginap di rumah neneknya. Sementara itu, Taki akan mengajak Brenda makan malam di sebuah restoran romantis yang direkomendasikan oleh Bud.

"Senang bisa membantumu, _bro_," ujar Bud sambil menggandeng _cheerleader_ Lions yang ditaksirnya, Marylin. Ia berjalan pergi bersama gadis itu setelah 'rapat kecil' bersama Taki dan Justin.

"_Bye, _Oom Bud!" Justin melambaikan tangan. Taki juga.

"Ahaha, ayo _Little Monsieur_! Kita jemput ibumu lalu kita pulang. Jangan katakan apapun okee?" Taki mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"_Top secret_!" sahut Justin sambil tersenyum penuh misteri.

xXx

**Melisse Restaurant**

**1104 Wilshire Blvd. (11th St.)**

**Santa Monica, California**

Brenda Brooklyn merasa nyaman dengan gaun panjang barunya yang berwarna _gold_, juga suasana restoran Melisse yang hangat dan romantis. Namun, ia merasa janggal dengan malam ini. Justin kemarin tiba-tiba saja ingin menginap di rumah Grandma Florence dan sudah berada di sana sejak sore tadi. Dua jam setelah Justin tiba di rumah neneknya, Taki menelepon dan mengajaknya ke sini.

"_Dandan yang cantik, ya, Brendaa! A-ha-haa!"_

Begitulah yang ia katakan di telepon tadi.

Brenda tersenyum kecil. "Jangan-jangan mereka berdua bersekongkol," gumamnya.

Brenda melihat sekeliling. Taki bilang ia akan segera tiba.

"Sudah lewat lima menit," gumam Brenda lagi, melihat jam tangannya.

_ZZAP!_

Brenda dan beberapa pengunjung restoran terkesiap kaget. Lampunya mati. Tapi tidak dengan lampu yang ada di dekat pintu dapur restoran di ujung sana. Samar-samar Brenda bisa melihat kalau seseorang bertubuh tinggi berjalan dari sana. Beberapa orang mengikuti di belakangnya. Orang-orang itu membawa alat musik.

"_You're just to good to be true~_," seseorang bernyanyi. Lampu-lampu mulai dinyalakan satu-persatu. Brenda bisa merasakan dingin menjalari tangannya. _Suara itu?_

Taki memakai setelan cokelat dengan memegang sebuket mawar di tangannya, bernyanyi diiringi para pemusik, dan berjalan menuju meja tempat Brenda duduk. Pengunjung yang lain ikut bertepuk tangan sembari Taki melanjutkan lagunya. Brenda hanya bisa merasa takjub melihat _grand entrance_ Taki.

Taki Natsuhiko masih melanjutkan lagunya, bernyanyi semaksimal mungkin untuk membuat Brenda kagum. Brenda tertawa-tawa dan ikut bertepuk tangan. Ia sangat senang. Tersanjung. Perasaan yang belum pernah dirasakannya lagi semenjak Steve pergi.

Selintas Brenda merasa sedih.

"_Let me love youuu_," Taki mengakhiri lagunya. Pengunjung restoran bertepuk tangan meriah. Mereka merasa sangat terhibur.

"_Oh my God, _Natsuhiko!" ujar Brenda dengan wajah memerah karena malu dan senang. "Kau ini—"

"Aku keren? Ahaha, terima kasih Brendaaa!" Taki berputar. Para pemain musik tersenyum pada Brenda dan kembali ke pintu dapur satu-persatu.

"Terima kasih kawan-kawan!" Taki melambaikan tangannya.

"Sukses, Natsuhiko!" sahut salah seorang yang membawa gitar. Siapa mereka? Mereka teman-teman Taki di asrama Lions. Kebetulan beberapa ada yang pandai memainkan alat musik sehingga Taki meminta bantuan mereka untuk malam ini.

"Sejauh ini lancar," seorang laki-laki ber-_tuxedo_ yang duduk dengan seorang wanita cantik berkata dari kejauhan. Bukan, dia bukan Tuxedo Bertopeng, dia adalah Bud Walker.

Seorang _waiter_ datang membawakan daftar menu. Taki dan Brenda memesan makanan dan minuman yang mereka inginkan, setelah itu si _waiter_ pergi.

"Astaagaa," Brenda masih tertawa ketika mengatakan itu, "siapa para pemusik itu, Natsuhiko? Sepertinya kalian akrab."

Taki nyengir. "Iya, mereka teman-temanku di asrama, ahahaa!"

Tawa Brenda berganti dengan senyum. "_By the way_, aku suka tempat ini. Sangat romantis," ujarnya.

"Soalnyaa—"

Brenda baru menyadari kalau Taki mengikat rambutnya.

"—ada sesuatu yang romantis yang ingin kukatakan padamu, _Mademoiselle_."

[bersambung…]

* * *

><p>Segitu dulu untuk chap kali ini. Sampai ketemu di chapter depan; LAST CHAPTER!<p>

Makasih ya sudah membaca, jangan lupa me-review, review kalian adalah penyemangatku!

Sampai ketemu, tetap semangat!


	7. It's Me!

Halo! Maaf atas keterlambatan yang amat sangat. Ada banyak tugas kelompok dan bla-bla-bla perkuliahan yang harus kuselesaikan.

Terima kasih banyak buat yang udah ngeripyu di chap sebelumnya, ya! Ada: **Just 'Monta –YukiYovi, Yuki Sasaki, Bluremi** sudah kubalas lewat PM yaa!

Juga:

**Chopiezu: **hai! Makasih sudah nyempetin ngeripyu ya! Hahaha, kali ini Taki saya anugerahkan keromantisan yang _smart_! ;D

**Lala san machiru: **yayy terima kasih banyak review dan dukungannya, hehehe. SenaSuzu… ada sih di sini, _slight_. Semoga suka, ya dengan chap terakhir ini.

_Hope you like it… last chapter of _Taki's Love Life!

* * *

><p><strong>Taki's Love Life<strong>

**Chapter 7: It's Me!**

**Written by: undine-yaha**

**Inspiring Song: Me by Super Junior M**

**Disclaimer: Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yuusuke**

**Disclaimer: Nama-nama tempat dan nama tim amefuto yang ada di dalam cerita ini bukan punya saya ^^**

Tawa Brenda berganti dengan senyum. "_By the way_, aku suka tempat ini. Sangat romantis," ujarnya.

"Soalnyaa—"

Brenda baru menyadari kalau Taki mengikat rambutnya.

"—ada sesuatu yang romantis yang ingin kukatakan padamu, _Mademoiselle_."

"Eh?" Brenda merasa salah dengar. _Sesuatu yang romantis?_

"Kau pasti sudah tahu bahwa aku menyukaimu, Brenda," ujar Taki. Brenda sedikit takut melihat Taki yang sangat lain dari biasanya. "Tapi kau belum tahu kalau perasaanku ini bukan main-main."

Brenda menyadari pipinya terasa panas ketika Taki menggenggam kedua tangannya dan tersenyum.

"Ahahaa," Taki berkata, "aku sangat mencintaimu Brenda. Aku juga sangat menyayangi Justin. Natsuhiko Taki akan jadi suami dan ayah yang baik, kau harus percaya padaku!"

Brenda _speechless_. "N-Natsuhiko?"

Taki menelan ludah, gugup. Tapi ia berusaha untuk tetap tersenyum. Dari kejauhan, Bud memantaunya dengan harap-harap cemas.

"Brenda—" Taki merasakan bulir keringat dingin mengaliri lehernya, "maukah kau jadi istriku?"

"A-apa?" Brenda mengerjapkan matanya, "i-istrimu? Aku?"

Taki mengeratkan genggamannya. '_Ahaahaa, tentu saja kau, Brendaaa! Memang siapa laagiii?' _teriaknya dalam hati.

"Natsuhiko, aku, tidak percaya, aku—" Brenda meracau, "aku sangat senang!"

Ekspresi Taki yang tegang mulai mengendur.

"Aku sangat senang!" Brenda mulai tertawa-tawa lepas, "aku tidak menyangka, Natsuhiko! Aku—"

Nyaris saja Brenda berkata 'aku mau'. Nyaris saja ia memeluk Taki, bahkan menciumnya kalau perlu. Nyaris saja, andaikan ia tidak mengingat sesosok pria yang tiba-tiba melintas di pikirannya.

Brenda melepaskan genggaman tangan Taki. Ia diserang rasa bersalah yang amat sangat. Ia berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari Restoran Melisse. Taki sempat bengong pada awalnya, tapi ia akhirnya sadar bahwa Brenda pergi dan setengah berlari menyusulnya.

"Brenda!" panggilnya, "Brenda! Ada apa? Kenapa kau malah pergiii?"

Brenda berjalan secepat mungkin ke mobilnya. Ia segera membuka kunci pintu secara otomatis dan masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Brenda!" Taki menahan pintu mobil yang hampir tertutup itu, "kenapa?"

"Biarkan aku pergi!" bentak Brenda sambil berderai air mata, "bagaimana bisa kau memintaku untuk jadi istrimu? Aku masih mencintai Steve! Aku nggak bisa mencintaimu, Natsuhiko!"

"Brenda… tidak suka… padaku?" Taki merasa terpukul. Setelah selama ini Brenda terlihat begitu senang dengan kehadirannya, Taki berpikir Brenda bisa membalas perasannya.

Tapi Brenda hanya menutup pintu itu dan segera menyetir mobilnya pergi menjauh dari pandangan Taki. Bud menyusul Taki dan melihatnya ditinggal pergi oleh wanita itu.

"_A_—" Taki mematung, "—_arienai…._"

xXx

Justin Brooklyn terbangun setelah tidur nyenyak semalam. Ia segera merapikan selimutnya, membuka tirai jendela, dan menuju kamar mandi.

"Justin, sudah bangun?" Florence bertanya dari dapur, "cuci muka dan sikat gigimu, ya!"

"Baik, Grandmaaa!" sahut Justin dari dalam kamar mandi.

Selama di dalam, pikiran Justin berkelana. Ia membayangkan Taki dan ibunya menghabiskan malam yang romantis semalam. Kemudian, pagi ini mereka berdua akan datang menjemput Justin lalu memberitahunya kapan mereka akan menikah. Justin sangat senang. '_Akhirnya, akhirnya aku akan punya ayah lagi!'_ batinnya gembira.

Justin keluar dari kamar mandi dan mencium aroma wangi _waffle_ yang baru saja ditaruh Florence di atas piring.

"Asiiik! Sirup _maple_nya ada, Grandma?" tanya Justin semangat sambil menggeret kursi dan duduk.

"Ini. Hati-hati makannya, masih panas," jawab Florence sambil meletakkan sebotol sirup _maple_ di dekat piring Justin.

"Hari ini ibumu bekerja mulai jam 1 siang, ya?" tanya Florence. Justin mengangguk.

Florence duduk di sebelah Justin dan menyesap teh Oolong-nya. "Kalau begitu setelah ini Grandma akan mengantarmu pulang, lalu Grandma pergi dulu ke acara perkumpulan lansia, ya. Selesai dari sana Grandma akan menemanimu di rumah saat ibumu bekerja. Bagaimana?"

"Boleh," jawab Justin, berbinar ketika menuangkan sirup _maple_ ke atas _waffle_nya.

Justin senyum-senyum sendiri. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk mendengarkan cerita ibunya soal semalam. _Itu kalau Brenda mau menceritakannya_.

xXx

**Brooklyn Residence**

Justin membukakan pagar untuk neneknya lalu masuk ke halaman rumah. Ia menutup pagarnya kembali ketika Florence sedang menekan bel.

_Cklek_

"Ah, Ibu," sapa Brenda dengan wajah kusut dan mata sembab.

"Selamat pagi, Sayang," kata Florence sambil memeluk Brenda. Wanita bermantel cokelat itu mengamati menantunya sesaat. "Apakah aku mengganggu tidurmu?"

"Ah, iya, aku tidur agak larut, Bu," jawab Brenda bohong. "Soalnya ada film yang bagus semalam di TV jadi aku menontonnya dan ternyata filmnya sampai larut."

Florence tertawa. "Hahaha, begitu rupanya."

Justin hanya nyengir mendengar jawaban ibunya.

"Nah, Justin, kau tidak mengacau 'kan, di rumah Grandma?" tanya Brenda sambil memeluk anak lelakinya itu.

"Nggak dong Mom," jawab Justin, "aku membantu Grandma membersihkan halaman."

"Benar sekali. Kapan-kapan menginap lagi, ya!" Florence tersenyum.

"Terima kasih Bu, sudah merepotkan Ibu," kata Brenda.

Florence menggeleng. "Tidak, aku justru senang sekali. Baiklah, aku pamit dulu. Ada acara perkumpulan lansia, nanti siang aku akan kembali lagi."

"Di mana tempatnya? Aku antar ya?" Brenda menawarkan diri.

"Tidak usah, aku akan berangkat bersama temanku yang tinggal di blok sebelah," tolak Florence halus.

"Ooh, begitu. Baiklah, hati-hati Bu," kata Brenda.

"Sampai ketemu lagi, Grandmaaaa!" Justin melambaikan tangan. Florence pergi dari sana sambil tersenyum.

"Ayo masuk," ajak Brenda pada Justin. "Kau sudah mandi belum?"

"Sudah doong," jawab Justin pede—nadanya hampir ketularan Taki. "Jadii, Mooom, bagaimana acara dengan Oom Natsuhiko semalam?" Justin mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Gayanya Taki.

Brenda melirik Justin dengan kaget. Justin nyengir.

"Bagaimana?" Brenda mengernyit. Cengiran Justin semakin lebar. Ekspresi Brenda yang kaget melunak. Ia mulai mengerti arti cengiran Justin.

"Jadi kamu sudah tahu ya, Justin?" Justin tidak bisa membaca ekspresi aneh Brenda. "Kamu sudah tahu kalau Natsuhiko akan melamarku?"

Justin mulai ketakutan. Ia menyadari nada marah dalam suara Brenda.

"I-iya, Mom… M-Mom nggak s-suka ya?" Justin gemetar. Belum pernah ia melihat ibunya sedih dan marah seperti itu. Pernah sih, waktu itu Justin mendapat nilai E. Tapi ekspresi yang ini lebih menyakitkan dari yang dulu.

"Mom nggak ngerti apa maksudmu," Brenda menahan diri untuk tidak meninggikan nada suaranya, "apa kamu nggak ngerti perasaan Mom? Nggak ada yang bisa menggantikan Dad di hati Mom, Justin! Apa semudah ini kamu menyingkirkan posisi Dad dan menyerahkannya pada Natsuhiko?"

Mata biru Justin berkaca-kaca. "Ng-nggak Mom… bukan itu maksudku… nggak ada yang akan menggantikan Dad, Mom!"

"Kamu merencanakan ini dengan Natsuhiko 'kan?"Brenda membungkuk, menyentuh kedua bahu putranya itu. Biru dan kelabu bertemu.

"Kamu sengaja menginap di rumah Grandma karena tahu Natsuhiko akan mengajak Mom pergi 'kan?"

"Iya Mom… iya… Mom benar… aku memang sudah merencanakan ini semua dengan Oom Natsuhiko, tapi—" air mata Justin mulai menggenangi matanya, "—tapi aku nggak tahu Mom akan marah seperti ini… kupikir, kupikir Mom juga suka sama Oom Natsuhiko… aku bisa melihat kalau Mom bahagia dengan Oom Natsuhiko."

Brenda menangis. Justin ikut menangis karena melihat ibunya.

"Maafkan aku, Mom," isak Justin, "aku nggak tahu kalau Mom bakal marah, aku nggak ingin Mom marah…."

Brenda memeluk Justin dan mereka menangis bersama-sama. Sejauh ini mereka bisa bertahan tanpa Steve. Taki datang dan membawa suasana baru untuk keluarga mereka. Tapi Brenda belum siap. Brenda merasa tidak bisa menerima Taki sebagai pengganti Steve.

"Aku sayang Oom Natsuhiko, Mom," kata Justin serak, "aku ingin Oom Natsuhiko jadi ayahku…."

Hati Brenda serasa diiris-iris mendengar permintaan Justin.

"Maafkan Mom, Justin," sahut Brenda, "jangan bahas lagi masalah ini. Mom masih mencintai Dad, Justin. Selamanya."

Justin menyerah, tapi ia merasa kesal. Ia melepaskan pelukan ibunya dan berlari ke kamarnya. Pintu berposter Ben 10 itu ia banting hingga menutup.

Brenda masih terduduk di sana. Perih melanda dirinya. Rasa kehilangan itu kembali menyergapnya.

"Aku harus gimana, Steve?" gumam Brenda, memeluk dirinya sendiri, "aku harus gimana?"

xXx

Semalam Taki benar-benar merasa kacau. Bud dan pacarnya menawarkan diri untuk menemaninya makan dan menghiburnya, tapi Taki menolak. Ia memilih untuk pulang ke asrama dan tidur.

Kalau boleh memilih, Taki ingin pergi ke tempat karaoke lalu karaokean hingga dini hari. Tapi ia melarang dirinya untuk berbuat bodoh. Pulang dini hari ke asrama sama saja mencari masalah dengan _Coach_ Bryan.

Brenda mengatakannya dengan jelas semalam: dia masih mencintai Steve. Taki merasa sangat sedih. Ia jadi merasa bersalah pada Steve.

Sedikit merinding, Taki melewati nisan-nisan yang ada di pemakaman daerah Los Angeles itu. Ia ingat Justin pernah bilang bahwa Steve dimakamkan di sini. Setelah sempat dua kali salah naik bus, Taki akhirnya tiba di _cemetery _ini. ia mencari-cari saja secara acak. Membiarkan dirinya mengandalkan keberuntungan menemukan makam Steve.

Langkahnya goyah. Keletihan hatinya sampai juga ke kakinya.

"Ahahaaaa Steeeeeve kau tidur di sebelah mana siiiiih?" Taki bertanya-tanya. Kemudian ia merinding lagi. Takut kalau ada yang menjawab dan yang menjawab itu bukan manusia.

Hari masih siang dan terlihat beberapa orang sedang berkunjung ke makam lain. Taki membeli sebuket bunga, ia tidak tahu bunga apa, pokoknya ia melihatnya dan ia membelinya begitu saja. Lagipula tidak begitu mahal.

"Steve Brooklyn mana yah?" ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri sambil terus berjalan dengan langkah gontai.

"Stevee? Steve Broooklyn? Ayahnya Justin?" panggil Taki dengan suara pelan. Ia berbelok ke kanan dan menoleh ke kiri.

RIP

Steve Brooklyn

"Steeeeeve!" desis Taki gembira, "akhirnya ketemu juga!"

Berbinar-binar, Taki berjongkok di samping makam itu dan meletakkan bunganya di depan nisan Steve.

"Benar Steve Brooklyn yang ini bukan ya? Ahahaaa, pasti benar," ujarnya kelewat pede.

Taki senyam-senyum memandangi nisan itu. Seakan bertemu sungguhan dengan Steve. Ia duduk bersila di samping kuburan ayah dari Justin Brooklyn itu.

"Emm, hai?" ia terlihat linglung, "oh iya. Namaku Natsuhiko Taki, _nice to see you_!"

"Maaf aku tiba-tiba datang dan mengganggumu," lanjut Taki, "emm, begini, aku, aku suka sekali sama istrimu, Brenda."

Taki jadi panik. "Tolong kau jangan marah, ya? Habisnya Brenda itu cantik. Lalu juga baik. Dan masakannya, Monster Thermidor itu, kau pasti pernah memakannya, 'kan? Nah, itu enak banget tuh!"

Pria berjanggut itu tersenyum. "Semalam, aku memutuskan untuk meram—eh—melamarnya," ia berkata, "tapi aku ditolak. Dia bilang dia masih mencintaimu, _Monsieur_ Steve. Ah, aku benar-benar terpukul. _Arienai~_"

"Kau sungguh beruntung punya istri seperti Brenda," Taki nyengir, "ia masih mencintaimu sampai sekarang. Ah, ia juga sedang mengandung adiknya Justin, lho! Anak keduamu! Sayang sekali yaa, kau tidak bisa melihat langsung anak keduamu nanti. Pastikan kau melihatnya dari surga ya."

Taki menyentuh pinggiran nisan kelabu itu. Ia membayangkan jika Steve masih ada, Brenda dan Justin pasti akan bahagia. Keluarga Brooklyn akan menjadi keluarga yang menyenangkan. 'Kalau ada Steve, apa aku masih akan jatuh cinta pada Brenda, ya?' Taki bertanya-tanya.

"Hmm, apa boleh buat. Aku sudah ditolak istrimu," Taki melengos, "ahaha, sekali lagi kau jangan marah. Aku tahu kok aku nggak pernah bisa menggantikanmu. Selamanya kau tetap suami Brenda. Selamanya kau tetap ayahnya _Little Monsieur_. Aku? Aku hanya Natsuhiko Taki, aku tidak bisa menjadi dirimu, _Monsieur_."

"Itu saja yang ingin kukatakan," Taki berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk jinsnya yang terkena debu. "Sampai jumpa, _Monsieur _Steve. Terima kasih sudah mau mendengarkan curhatku, ahahaa!"

"Natsuhiko Taki?"

Taki terkesiap. Ia kira hantu Steve yang memanggilnya. Tapi suaranya kok suara perempuan tua?

Taki menoleh dan menemukan seorang wanita tua dengan mantel cokelat. Senyumnya sangat ramah. Matanya berwarna biru, persis seperti mata Justin.

"Eh, i-iya, _Madam_?" sahut Taki, mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Temannya Brenda?" tanya nenek yang membawa sebuket bunga itu, "aku Florence Brooklyn. Ibunya Steve. Mertuanya Brenda."

Taki melongo. "I-ibunya _Monsieur _Steve?"

"Senang berkenalan denganmu," kata Florence, "oh iya, semoga kau tidak keberatan, aku mendengar semua perkataanmu pada Steve tadi."

Sekarang Taki benar-benar tercengang.

xXx

_Brenda Brooklyn membuka mata dan menemukan segalanya berwarna putih. Ia berjalan, terus, terus, tapi tidak ada arah yang pasti kemana ia menuju. Semuanya putih. Seakan masuk ke ruang hampa._

_Tiba-tiba saja ia melihat sesosok pria yang sangat dikenalnya._

"_Steve!" pekiknya gembira. Brenda berlari mendekati sosok itu. Sosok itu benar Steve dan ia bercahaya. _

"_Aku merindukanmu, Steve," air mata Brenda mengalir begitu saja. Ia mencoba memeluk Steve dan berhasil. Steve seakan-akan adalah manusia yang nyata dan utuh._

"_Kembalilah, kumohon," pinta Brenda. Ia peluk Steve sekuat tenaga. "Aku dan Justin membutuhkanmu…. Aku nggak siap kau tinggal Steve, sungguh! Kumohon, kembalilah ke rumah…. Kembali…."_

_Tangis Brenda semakin keras ketika perlahan Steve melepaskan pelukannya dan menggelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum. Ia mengambil tangan Brenda dan menaruh sebuah foto dalam genggamannya. Steve lalu mencium bibir istrinya itu, hangat, kemudian ia berjalan pergi._

"_S-Steve!" panggil Brenda lagi, menjerit. "Tunggu! Jangan! Jangan pergi! Jangan pergi, Steve! Kembali!"_

_Brenda berlari mengejar Steve yang lama-kelamaan mulai menghilang. Brenda terjatuh dan menyerah. Steve sudah tidak ada. Steve sudah pergi._

_Brenda melihat foto kecil yang diberikan Steve padanya. Foto itu menampilkan wajah seseorang._

_Natsuhiko Taki._

xXx

"—om!"

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara.

"Mom!"

"Steve…."

"Mom!"

Brenda merasakan guncangan dan ia terbangun. Sosok Steve ada di dekatnya, tapi bukan Steve yang asli, melainkan Steve 'Junior'.

Brenda mengerjapkan matanya yang buram. Ternyata itu karena air mata. Ia benar-benar menangis ketika bermimpi tadi.

"Mom?" Justin terlihat panik dan khawatir, "_are you okay_?"

"Justin," sahut Brenda, "a-apa yang terjadi?"

"Harusnya aku yang tanya, Mom," Justin yang duduk di samping Brenda yang sedang berbaring itu melengos. "Aku sedang tidur di kamarku dan mendengar Mom menjerit-jerit memanggil nama Dad. Aku ketakutan Mom. Kukira ada apa. Mom mimpi ya?"

Brenda menyibakkan selimutnya dan duduk bersandar pada sandaran tempat tidur. Ia memeluk Justin dan berkata, "Mom memimpikan ayahmu, Sayang."

Justin merengut. "Aku khawatir, Mom. Mom sampai keringat begitu," keluhnya.

"Maaf ya, membuatmu khawatir," Brenda mencium kening putranya itu, "Mom hanya bermimpi… buruk," ujar Brenda, terdengar ragu di akhir.

"Maaf, Justin nakal dan bikin Mom sedih," kata Justin.

Brenda menggeleng. "Nggak, Justin nggak nakal kok. Maafkan Mom ya Sayang, Mom tadi sempat marah sama kamu."

"Malam ini, Justin tidur sama Mom ya," Justin membalas pelukan ibunya. "Boleh 'kan?"

Brenda tersenyum. "Iya, tentu saja boleh. Temani Mom, ya."

Brenda kembali berbaring, begitu juga Justin. Justin yang mengantuk langsung memejamkan matanya dan kembali tidur. Brenda juga ingin tidur, tapi ia masih memikirkan hal yang lain.

Dalam mimpinya, Steve memberikan sebuah foto. Natsuhiko Taki. Apa maksudnya?

xXx

Seminggu setelah kejadian _chaotic_ itu, Brenda selalu menghindari Taki. Taki mulai mencoba mendekatinya dengan datang ke restoran atau menjemput Justin, tapi Brenda selalu tidak memedulikannya. Brenda bahkan melarang Justin untuk bertemu dengan Taki. Berkali-kali Taki mencoba menelepon, tapi selalu di-_reject_. Berkali-kali Taki berkunjung ke rumah, tapi pintu berwarna biru muda di rumah keluarga Brooklyn itu tidak pernah terbuka untuknya.

Brenda sudah mencoba untuk menghapus nomor telepon Taki. Ia mencoba untuk menghapus Taki dari ingatannya. Tapi tidak pernah bisa ia lakukan.

xXx

Taki menatap Brenda yang berdiri di balik mesin kasir dengan penuh harap.

"Mau pesan apa?" tanya Brenda dengan nada yang tidak bisa dibilang ramah.

"Aku… pesan…," Taki melihat-lihat gambar-gambar makanan yang terletak di bagian atas, "pesan—"

"Paket A? B? Kami punya harga spesial untuk jam 9-12 siang," potong Brenda, ingin membuat Taki cepat-cepat pergi dari hadapannya.

"Aku pesan—" Brenda sedikit kaget ketika Taki menatapnya dengan tampang keren yang dibuat-buat, "—pesan hatimuuuu!"

Brenda hampir saja tertawa. Tawanya yang tertahan terdengar seperti cegukan singkat. Ia memalingkan wajahnya supaya Taki tidak melihat senyumnya yang terkulum.

Taki menengok ke belakang, tidak ada yang mengantre di belakangnya. "Brenda, aku minta maaf. Aku tahu aku salah. Tapi maukah kau tetap berteman denganku? Apakah kau membenciku, Brenda?"

Brenda memandang Taki dengan sedih.

"Justru karena _aku mencintaimu_," kata-kata itu meluncur keluar begitu saja, "karena itulah aku ingin menghindarimu, Natsuhiko."

"Aha… ha?" Taki benar-benar _speechless_. Brenda mencintainya?

"_Security_!" panggil Brenda. Taki masih bengong. "Tolong bawa orang ini keluar. Ia membahayakanku."

Seorang pria berkumis dengan seragam hitam-hitam muncul diikuti tatapan para pengunjung restoran. Ia berdiri tegak di sebelah Taki.

"_Well, well_, siapa yang berani mengganggu Mrs. Brooklyn?" tanyanya.

Taki menoleh dengan polos dan menjawab, "_It's me_?"

Petugas _security_ menyeretnya keluar.

xXx

_TING TONG_

Brenda baru saja pulang dan sedang menyiapkan makan malam. Justin menonton Spongebob Squarepants di ruang TV yang menjadi satu dengan dapur dan ruang makan.

"Justin, bisa tolong kaubukakan pintunya?" pinta Brenda. "Mom sedang memotong ayam, Sayang."

"Baik Mom," sahut Justin santai, melemparkan pandangan terakhir pada Mermaidman dan Barnacleboy sebelum turun dari sofa dan melangkah ke pintu depan.

"Siapa itu?" ia membuka pintu sedikit.

"_It's me_," sahut seorang pria dengan suara pelan.

Justin berbinar. Ia membuka pintu itu lebih lebar. "Natsuhiko!"

Tapi Justin lebih terkejut lagi ketika melihat seseorang yang berdiri di sebelah Taki.

"Grandma?"

Brenda mencuci tangannya dan menghampiri Justin ke pintu depan. "Siapa?"

Bola mata kelabu itu terbelalak. "Ibu? Natsuhiko?"

"Bolehkah kami masuk?" tanya Florence. Taki nyengir lebar.

Brenda mengangguk dengan kikuk. Justin menarik kedua orang yang sangat disayanginya itu ke sofa.

"Bagaimana—" Brenda berhenti terbengong-bengong dan menyusul ke ruang TV, "—bagaimana kalian saling mengenal?"

"Oom Natsuhiko! Kau harus lihat tugas kliping _Physical Education_ku minggu ini!" Justin terlalu senang sehingga ia mengatakan kalimat itu dengan menjerit. Taki diseret ke kamarnya.

Florence tersenyum. "Aku ingin bercerita, tapi alangkah senangnya kalau ada secangkir teh dengan krim…."

Brenda _blushing_. "Oh, astaga. Maafkan aku, Bu. Aku terlalu terkejut sampai lupa menawari minuman," Brenda berbalik ke meja dapur dan segera menyiapkan pesanan mertuanya itu.

"Natsuhiko sepertinya akan suka susu cokelat hangat," kata Florence, "seleranya hampir sama dengan cucuku."

"Emm, emm, iya. Akan kubuatkan," sahut Brenda. Ia tahu itu.

Florence menampakkan senyum lembutnya lagi ketika Brenda membawakan teh krimnya yang hangat. Segelas susu cokelat diletakannya di sisi meja yang lain.

"Bu, sungguh, aku benar-benar penasaran. Ibu sampai tahu apa minuman kesukaan _orang itu_, sejak kapan Ibu mengenalnya?" tanya Brenda tidak sabar.

"Natsuhiko?" Florence meletakkan cangkir tehnya setelah ia minum sedikit, "aku bertemu dengannya di makam Steve."

"Hah?" Brenda tercengang.

"Iya. Waktu aku bilang akan pergi ke pertemuan lansia, aku mampir ke makam Steve setelah itu. Natsuhiko ada di sana. Ia membawa bunga, lalu bicara pada Steve."

"Bicara—soal apa?" tanya Brenda lagi.

"Soal dirimu," jawab Florence, "Natsuhiko bercerita bagaimana ia sangat menyayangimu, juga Justin. Ia bahkan minta maaf pada Steve sebelumnya. Ia juga bilang pada Steve kalau kau menolak lamarannya."

Brenda rasanya ingin menangis.

"Ia berkata kalau ia tidak akan bisa menggantikan Steve. Ah, aku sangat terharu mendengar betapa tulus semua perkataannya. Aku langsung mengajaknya berkenalan dan kami menjadi teman," Florence mengakhiri ceritanya. Ia memandang foto keluarga yang terpajang di dinding. Steve, Brenda, dan Justin yang masih TK tersenyum bahagia.

"Kau mencintainya, Brenda?" tanya Florence lembut, "Natsuhiko sangat mencintaimu."

Brenda menggeleng. "Tidak. Tidak, Bu. Aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak enak pada Ibu. Aku tidak enak pada Steve. Aku merasa kurang ajar kalau sampai berani mencintai Natsuhiko," jawabnya.

"Berarti sebenarnya di dalam hatimu, kau mencintainya?" Florence bertanya lagi.

"Maafkan aku," Brenda tertunduk, "maafkan aku."

Florence beringsut mendekat dan memeluk menantunya itu. "Kenapa kau meminta maaf?"

"Karena aku merasa sudah mengkhianati Steve dan Ibu," Brenda menangis, "maafkan aku."

Florence mengelus rambut hitam itu. "Tidak, Sayang. Tidak ada yang bisa melarang perasaanmu. Aku tahu kau akan tetap mencintai Steve meskipun kau menikah lagi."

Brenda tidak menjawab. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai anakku sendiri, Brenda," lanjut Florence, "kalau kau bahagia, maka aku juga bahagia. Kalau kau bahagia, Steve juga akan bahagia. Aku yakin itu."

Brenda teringat mimpinya. Steve memberikan foto Natsuhiko padanya. Mungkinkah itu sebuah pertanda?

"Natsuhiko memang konyol dan agak ceroboh," Florence tertawa kecil, "tapi lihatlah bagaimana ia bisa membuat Justin tertawa. Lihatlah bagaimana ketulusannya untuk menyayangi kalian."

"Aku juga—" Brenda mengangkat kepalanya, "—merasa seperti itu."

"Soal pekerjaan, 'tak usah khawatir," kata Florence, "Taki atlet di Sacramento Mountain Lions, bukan? Pelatihnya adalah temanku. Dia bilang kemampuan Taki baik dan orangnya sangat gigih berlatih. Itu bagus sekali, bukan?"

"Ahahaaaa! Madam Florence bisa sajaaaaaaaa!" Taki tiba-tiba muncul di belakang sofa dan berputar dengan kecepatan sedang.

Florence tertawa lepas. Brenda belum pernah melihat Florence seriang itu.

"Jadi, Mom, bagaimana?" Justin juga berada di belakang sofa, meloncat-loncat dengan semangat.

"Bagaimana apanya?" Brenda tahu apa yang dimaksud Justin. Ia hanya berpura-pura.

Taki berputar dari belakang sofa menuju ke hadapan Brenda. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dari jas abu-abunya. Ia berlutut dan membuka kotak kecil itu, memperlihatkan sebuah cincin yang cantik.

"_Mademoiselle _Brenda," ujarnya, "maukah kau jadi istriku, ahaha?"

"MAU! MAU! MAU!" Justin bertepuk-tepuk, tapi disuruh diam oleh Florence.

Tangan Brenda gemetar. Ia masih takut. Ia takut dirinya salah mengambil keputusan. Pandangannya tertuju ke cincin itu, lalu ke Taki. Saat itulah ia merasa ia telah melihat hantu.

Steve ada di belakang Taki, tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Aku tidak akan bisa menggantikan _Monsieur_ Steve," Taki menerawang, "tapi Natsuhiko pasti bisa menjadi suami dan ayah yang baik! Janji!"

Brenda tersenyum lebar, kembali memandangi cincin itu, mengambilnya dari kotak dan memakainya di jari manis tangannya.

"_I do_."

xXx

**Enma University, Japan**

Kotarou melirik layar laptop Riku yang sedang menyala. Mereka sedang berada di ruang klub, bersantai seusai latihan.

"Jiah, kirain ngerjain tugas, ternyata Twitter-an," cibir Kotarou, "nggak _smart_."

"Siapa yang nggak _smart_?" Monta datang dengan Pocky _choco-banana_, "laptop itu sedang kupinjam."

"Ah, iya, benar," sahut Riku sambil tersenyum.

"Aku ini sedang membalas _mention-mention_ dari para penggemarku, tau," ujar Monta sombong. Ia duduk di kursi dan baru mau melanjutkan kegiatannya ketika Suzuna datang sambil meluncur dengan _inline skate_ dan mendorong Monta dari depan laptop.

"MUKYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"YA, Rikkun, pinjam laptopnya ya!" kata Suzuna sambil duduk di tempat yang ia jarah dari Monta.

Monta menabrak Unsui dan terkapar di lantai.

"Monta-_kuuun_!" Kurita terkejut dan langsung mengangkat bahu Monta. "Monta-_kun_? _Daijoubu desuka, _Monta-_kun_? Monta-_kun? _Monta-_kuuuun_!"

Monta semakin tidak sadarkan diri karena Kurita mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya dengan hebat.

"Ngha~ Kau mau Cicceran juga?" tanya Mizumachi, mengamati Suzuna.

"Twitter," Riku mengoreksi.

"Suzuna baru saja mendapat telepon dari Taki," kata Sena yang tadi berjalan di belakang Suzuna, "katanya, ada _e-mail_ berisi kabar menyenangkan untuk Suzuna dan orang tua mereka."

"Eeeh?"

Semua jadi penasaran dan berkerumun di belakang Suzuna.

_To: _Suzuna Taki

_From: _Natsuhiko Taki

_Message_: hai _Mai Shisutaa_! Apa kau merindukan akuuu? ;)

Kali ini, aku ingin menceritakan kabar yang SANGAT GEMBIRA!

Kau ingat Brenda? Dan Justin?

Aku melamar Brenda dan AKU DITERIMA! AHAHAAA AKU SANGAT SENANG SEKALI, _MAI SHISUTAA_! AKU SANGAT SENANG SAMPAI AKU LUPA MANA TOMBOL CAPS LOCK-NYA HEI AKU TIDAK BISA MENEMUKANNYA!

Ah, ketemu. Aku memang jenius. :D

Kami akan segera menikah. Tapi aku perlu mengumpulkan uang dulu yang banyak, banyak, banyak. Aku akan membawamu, Ayah, dan Ibu ke Amerika. Sena-_kun_ juga harus ikut. Teman-teman yang lain juga boleh ikut kalau mereka mau tapi aku tidak mampu membayari mereka.

Tunggu saja kabar dariku kapan acaranya akan diadakan, ya. Ini kukirimkan juga fotoku bersama Brenda dan Justin—AAAAAH _MAI SHISUTA_ AKU SENANG SEKALI BEGITU INGAT KALAU AKU AKAN MENJADI SUAMINYA BRENDA DAN AYAHNYA JUSTIN! AHAHAAA! AKU MEMANG JENIUS! DIMANA TOMBOL CAPS LOCKNYA?

OH! Ketemu.

Oh iya, Madam yang juga ada di dalam foto, itu mertuanya Brenda. Ibunya _Monsieur_ Steve, suaminya Brenda yang sudah meninggal itu. Dia sangat baik. Kami berteman. Kelihatannya ia menyukaiku. Ahaha, aku memang keren ;)

Itu saja, _Mai Shisutaa_. AHAHAAAA SAMPAI JUMPA DI AMERIKAAA! MANA CAPS LOCKNYAAAA?

Suzuna berbinar. Sena juga. Sementara yang lainnya terbengong-bengong. Suzuna mengunduh _attachment_ yang disertakan Taki dalam _e-mail_nya. Muncul sebuah foto. Ada Taki, Brenda, Justin, dan Florence. Taki bahkan memeluk Brenda dan mencium pipinya. Brenda terlihat sangat senang.

"YA~! YA~!" Suzuna meloncat. Sedikit air mata haru merembes di matanya. "Akhirnya Kakak akan menikah! Akhirnya aku akan punya kakak ipar dan keponakan! YAAAA~!"

"Aku turut senang," sahut Sena.

"G-gak mungkin," desis Kotarou, "Makhluk Nggak _Smart_ itu… dia mau menikah? Apalagi istrinya secantik itu!"

Monta sama syoknya dengan Kotarou. "Aku juga nggak percaya MAX," desisnya dengan wajah horor. "Terlepas dari wanita itu sudah punya anak atau belum—tapi—tapi Si Bodoh itu laku duluan daripada GUE, MAAAAAX!"

"Waaah, Taki-_kun_ akan berkeluarga! Aku turut senang!" Kurita bersorak dengan polosnya.

"Aku justru malah khawatir," kata Unsui.

"Pokoknya ini berita bagus~! Aku sudah nggak sabar lagi ingin ke Amerika!" sorak Suzuna. Ia lalu menatap Sena dengan mata berbinar yang tidak biasa.

"HI-HIEE?" Sena ketakutan melihat tatapan Suzuna, "a-apa? Kenapa?"

"Senaaa," panggil Suzuna dengan nada manja yang dibuat-buat, "kapan kau akan melamarku, Senaaaa?"

Sena _blushing_.

xXx

**4 months later**

Taki Natsuhiko mondar-mandir dengan perasaan panik. Brenda sedang berada di dalam ruang bersalin, berjuang antara hidup-mati melahirkan anak keduanya dengan Steve Brooklyn.

Florence dan Justin duduk dengan wajah tegang di kursi tunggu. Memasuki bulan kesembilan, Brenda mengambil cuti dari pekerjaannya. Taki yang sudah tinggal bersama dengan keluarga Brooklyn-lah yang menjaga dan menemani Brenda jika sedang tidak ada latihan atau pertandingan. Mendekati tanggal kelahiran, Florence juga ikut tinggal di sana jika sewaktu-waktu Brenda perlu dibawa ke rumah sakit.

Pukul 1 dini hari. Brenda dilarikan ke rumah sakit dengan ambulans setelah mengeluh sakit dan membangunkan Florence yang tidur di sebelahnya.

Florence berdiri dari tempatnya, menepuk bahu Taki.

"Kalau gugup, kau mondar-mandir, ya? Tidak berputar," canda nenek itu.

"Aaaah. Ahahaaa," Taki terlihat resah, "aku mengkhawatirkan Brenda dan adiknya Justin."

Taki menangkupkan tangannya di depan dada. "Ayo, Brenda! Kau bisa!"

Saat itulah terdengar suara tangisan bayi yang melegakan. Taki mengepalkan tangannya, senang, dan Justin bangkit dari tempat duduknya, meloncat memeluk Taki dan Florence.

"Aahahahaa, syukurlah, syukurlaaah," Taki berputar dengan kecepatan maksimal saking senangnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, keluarlah dokter yang membantu persalinan Brenda.

"Selamat, Mr.," ia menyalami Taki, "anak anda laki-laki."

Taki tertegun. "Aahahaaa? Laki-lakii?"

Justin bersorak, "Horeee! Adikku laki-lakiii!"

"Syukurlah," Florence menghela napas lega. Ia menepuk punggung Taki yang masih terdiam.

"Nah, Natsuhiko," panggilnya, "setelah ini, kau akan jadi ayah, apa kau siap?"

Taki tersenyum lebar. Ia harus siap. Ia harus bisa.

"Ahaha!" Taki mulai melakukan putaran terbaiknya, "aku pasti siap!"

"Yaaay! Adik baru, ayah baru, hebat!" sorak Justin lagi.

Setelah kondisi Brenda dinyatakan sudah baik, Taki, Justin, dan Florence bisa masuk ke ruangannya. Bayi laki-laki berambut hitam seperti Brenda itu tertidur di gendongan ibunya.

"Dia lucu sekaliiii," ujar Taki dan Justin bersamaan.

"Ah! Brenda, apa kau baik-baik saja? Tadi sakit nggak?" Taki mendekat ke sisi calon istrinya dan bertanya.

Brenda tersenyum. "Sakitnya cuma sebentar kok. Lagipula, ada kalian yang mendukungku dari luar sana, jadi aku merasa tenang," jawabnya.

"Ahaha! Baguslah, Brenda-ku 'kan memang hebat!" ujar Taki, lebih pede dari yang dipuji.

"Mom, Mom," Justin mengamati adik kecilnya dengan sangat tertarik. Ia ingin menyentuhnya, tapi tidak berani. "Akan kita beri nama siapa adikku ini, Mom?"

Brenda terlihat kaget. "Astaga, aku tidak kepikiran ingin memberi nama siapa. Menurutmu, Justin?"

Florence tiba-tiba tertawa kecil. "Mungkin Justin ingin memberinya nama Ben atau Patrick," ujarnya, mengingat tontonan favorit Justin.

"Ahaha, aku juga tidak terpikir nama apapun," sahut Taki.

"Hmmm, sebentar," Justin mengernyitkan dahi, berpikir. Setelah beberapa detik, ia menjentikkan jarinya.

"Aku tahu!" ia berbinar, "Steven!"

"Steven?" Florence berpikir, "kenapa Steven?"

"Steven itu," Justin tersenyum dengan pancaran mata yang sentimentil, "gabungan dari Steve-Natsuhiko."

Taki dan Brenda saling berpandangan.

"Karena adikku ini punya dua ayah," Justin melanjutkan, bangga. "Dad Steve dan Dad Natsuhiko."

Brenda tersenyum dengan haru. Ia memandang bayi kecilnya—yang—sebetulnya sudah tidak punya Steve, tapi ia masih memiliki Natsuhiko.

"Baiklah, nama itu sangat brilian," ujarnya, "Steven Brooklyn."

Justin berpindah ke sisi Taki dan memeluknya. "Steven Brooklyn-Taki."

"Eh? Nyentrik sekali!" seru Florence. Semua tertawa.

xXx

**Westminster Presbyterian Church**

**1757 N Lake Ave, Pasadena-California**

Gereja berwarna putih dengan arsitektur Prancis itu dihiasi bunga-bunga berwarna merah muda, warna kesukaan Brenda. Panitia pernikahan berlau-lalang dengan bros merah muda di dada kiri mereka. Kotarou dan Julie menyambut tamu yang hadir dengan tersenyum ramah. Kotarou yang memakai setelan biru tua, senada dengan gaun Julie, terus menyisir rambutnya.

Hirumalah yang mengajak semua teman-teman mereka semasa bergabung di DDB, dengan imbalan harus mau menjadi partner latihan Saikyoudai Wizards. Seluruh mantan anggota DDB dan anggota Enma Fires datang di pernikahan Taki dan Brenda.

Brenda Brooklyn, sebentar lagi akan berganti nama menjadi Brenda Taki, mematut dirinya di depan cermin.

"Perutku… masih sedikit melar," keluhnya sambil menyentuh gaun di bagian perutnya yang baru saja melahirkan sebulan lalu.

"Tidak, tidak, kau cantik!" Suzuna merangkul lengan calon kakak iparnya dengan riang. "Kau tidak terlihat seperti ibu dengan dua orang anak! Serius!"

Gaun putih model _strapless_ dengan pita warna _pink_ di bagian pinggang yang menjuntai mengikuti ekor gaun sangat pas di tubuh Brenda yang langsing. Bahannya terbuat dari satin dan bagian bawah gaun itu jatuh dengan anggun ke dasar lantai.

Suzuna bertugas untuk mengangkat ekor gaun itu ketika Brenda berjalan menuju altar nanti. Ia merapikan kembali rambut Brenda yang digelung ke atas dan disematkan mawar berwarna pink sebagai hiasannya. Suzuna memakai gaun yang mirip dengan Brenda, hanya saja panjangnya selutut dan pitanya berwarna biru tua.

"Suzuna!" Sena mengintip ke ruangan pengantin wanita. Ia memakai _tuxedo_ putih dengan dasi berwarna biru tua. "Tamu sudah berdatangan! Ramai sekali di luar!"

"YA!" seru Suzuna bersemangat, "apakah seluruh mantan anggota DDB dan Enma sudah datang?"

Sena mengangguk, "Ng! Bahkan Panther dan kawan-kawan juga datang!"

"Kapan acaranya dimulai?" Monta menggeser Sena. Ia memakai _tuxedo_ warna kuning dengan dasi kupu-kupu warna _gold_. Ngejreng.

"Sekarang. Brenda-_nee_ sudah siap," jawab Suzuna.

"Lebih baik cepat, karena sepertinya Hiruma-_san_ dan Clifford-_san_ sudah mau memulai pertandingan poker di salah satu meja," terang Monta.

Di luar, Justin sedang ditegur oleh Mamori karena terus berlarian dengan Panther. Florence dan seorang paman dari keluarga Brenda berjalan untuk menjemput pengantin wanita. Yukimitsu dan Musashi mengiring Taki masuk ke dalam gereja untuk, kalau bisa, berdiri menunggu di altar bersama pendeta.

"Ayah, bukankah ini sangat menyenangkan?" Taki Manami menggendong Steven yang memakai pakaian putih, "kita tidak perlu menunggu anak kita menikah untuk punya cucu!"

"Aku belum mau jadi kakek!" Yukijo sedikit berteriak, lalu meminta maaf pada Steven. "Ah, tapi ini tidak buruk juga. Lihat, lihat, rambutnya hitam seperti kakeknya."

"MAKSA," desis Hiruma sambil berlalu dengan Mamori untuk duduk di dalam gereja. Mereka berdua memakai pakaian berwarna marun.

Semua orang sudah bersiap di dalam gereja, menunggu kedatangan Brenda. Taki tidak bisa berhenti berputar.

"Aduh, bagaimana ini?" Yukimitsu putus asa, "Pak Pendeta kelihatannya pusing melihat Taki yang tidak bisa tenang."

"Dia _nervous _kali," celetuk Juumonji.

"Apa yang biasa dilakukan adiknya untuk membuatnya diam?" Musashi bertanya-tanya.

Juumonji, Kuroki, dan Toganou kompak berdiri dan mengepalkan tangan mereka. "MEMUKULNYA." Lalu mereka nyengir setan.

"Menyuruhnya berenang?" Mizumachi yang datang bersama Otohime ikut berkomentar.

"Makan pisang?" Monta mengunyah pisangnya dengan khusyuk.

"Aku tau," Sena tersenyum lebar dan menghampiri Taki.

"Err, Taki-_san_? Bisa berhenti sebentaar?" panggilnya.

"Ahaha~! Ada apa, Sena-_kuun_?" Taki berhenti dari putarannya.

"Kau pernah lihat pernikahan Pangeran William dan Kate Middleton?" Sena mulai menjalankan rencananya.

"Ahaha, tentu saja! Memangnya kenapa?"

"Sekarang kau juga harus seperti Pangeran William, menunggu pengantinmu dengan tenang. Pangeran William tidak berputar-putar ketika menunggu Kate," jelas Sena.

Taki tertegun sesaat, lalu pria muda bersetelan putih dengan rambut dikuncir itu mengacungkan jempol. "Bagus sekali! Aku memang terlihat seperti pangeran, jadi aku harus tenang!"

Sena tersenyum, mengangguk, lalu kembali ke kursinya. Taki tidak berputar lagi.

"Hebat sekali. Dari mana kau belajar memanipulasi orang seperti itu, Pendek? Kekeke!" sindir Hiruma. Mamori menyikutnya.

"Oh, iya. Kurita mana?" Musashi melihat sekeliling.

Riku dan Unsui muncul di ambang pintu gereja sambil berusaha sekuat tenaga menyeret Kurita masuk.

"Lho? Ada apa?" Musashi menghampiri mereka dengan diikuti pandangan tamu lain.

"Begini, Kurita-_san_ dari tadi bengong di depan kue pengantin yang ada di luar," jelas Riku, "kami menyuruhnya masuk karena acara akan segera dimulai, tapi ia tetap bergeming."

"Itu benar," Unsui menghela napas.

"Tch," Hiruma berjalan menyusul Musashi, lalu menodongkan AK-47 ke kepala Kurita.

"Gendut, cepat duduk," perintahnya. Kurita tiba-tiba saja tersadar dan langsung mencari tempat duduk terdekat, di dekat Ha-ha Bersaudara. Sedikit gempa lokal mengguncang gereja itu.

Lagu pernikahan dilantunkan. Perlahan tapi pasti, Brenda diantar oleh pamannya menuju altar. Taki berdiri tenang, tapi wajahnya benar-benar terlihat konyol. Ia tercengang sambil bergumam, "Brenda cantik sekaliiiiiiiii!"

Brenda sangat gugup. Ini pernikahan keduanya, ia sendiri bingung kenapa harus gugup. Bukankah ia sudah berpengalaman? Taki yang seharusnya gugup malah memasang ekspresi seperti itu.

Pagi itu adalah pagi yang berkah dan bahagia. Taki berhasil menjalankan perannya sebagai pangeran gadungan yang melakukan prosesi pernikahan dengan wajar. Pagi itu, Taki dan Brenda telah disahkan menjadi suami-istri.

Semua tamu bertepuk tangan ketika mereka berciuman. Sena menutup mata Justin. Justin berontak dan berhasil melepaskan tangan Sena yang _blushing_, tapi _scene_ itu sudah selesai ketika matanya bisa melihat ke altar.

"Astagaa! Kakakku punya istri! Si Bodoh itu! Dia baru saja mencium seorang wanita!" Suzuna berteriak-teriak heboh, seakan-akan kesal dan menghina kakaknya, padahal matanya berkaca-kaca. Yukijo dan Manami terlihat bangga dengan putranya itu.

"Anakku menikah, anakku menikah, waktu terlalu cepat berlaluuu," Yukijo menangis di bahu istrinya dengan lebay.

"Akhirnya," Taki berbinar, menatap Brenda yang mulai menangis, "akhirnya aku bisa menikahi Brenda yang sangat kucintai, ahahaaa! Aku sangat senang! Jangan menangis, Brenda, kau tidak senang ya?"

Brenda memeluk Taki dan berkata, "Justru karena aku sangat senang makanya aku menangis!"

Brenda masih mengingat semuanya. Mengingat bagaimana Steve pergi begitu cepat, mengingat Taki yang datang untuk menjemputnya keluar dari lubang kesedihannya. Semua kejadian manis dan pahit berputar di ingatan Brenda.

"Lempar bunga!" kata Julie.

"Potong kue!" sahut Kurita.

"Oi, Hidung Mancung Sialan, bagaimana? Apakah kita lanjutkan pertandingan poker yang tadi?" Hiruma bertanya dengan wajah sombong.

"Kau pikir aku takut, hah? Kau akan kalah," jawab Clifford nggak kalah sengak.

Pesta di taman gereja berlangsung meriah. Semua terlihat senang. Coach Bryan yang biasanya kaku juga bersenang-senang bersama para pemain Sacramento Mountain Lions. Florence, Yukijo, dan Manami asyik dengan Steven yang sangat mirip ibunya. Seperti biasa, para alumni DDB juga punya kehebohan sendiri. Ketika Brenda melempar bunga, Mamorilah yang berhasil mendapatkan bunga itu.

Taki dan Brenda menghampiri para tamu, menerima ucapan selamat dan berterima kasih atas kedatangan mereka. Bud menyalami Taki dengan bangga. Panther menyalaminya dengan terharu. Neneknya juga ikut datang.

"Mom!" Justin menarik tangan ibunya. Taki mengikuti. Mereka menghampiri meja tempat keluarga berkumpul.

"Ada apa sayang?" tanya Brenda.

"Apakah kita akan tinggal di Jepang bersama Tante Suzuna?" ia bertanya.

"Kita 'kan sudah membicarakan itu semalam, Justin Sayang," Manami tersenyum, "kalau kalian akan tetap di Amerika."

"Ahahaa, tenang saja _Little Monsieur_," Taki mengacungkan jempol, "kapan-kapan kita akan mampir ke Jepang. Aku 'kan masih harus menyelesaikan kontrakku sebagai pemain amefuto terkenal dari Lions…."

Florence tertawa. "Natsuhiko itu benar-benar PD ya."

"Maaf, kelewat PD, Bibi Florence," Suzuna ingin memukul kakaknya, tapi tidak jadi.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu," Justin tersenyum, "pokoknya aku sudah sangaaaaaat senang hari ini. Banget!"

Justin meminta ibunya menggendong Steven. Ia berdiri di tengah-tengah mereka dan meminta Suzuna memotret keluarga baru itu.

"Nggak ada yang lebih menyenangkan dari ini," ujarnya. "Ada Mom, ada adikku Steven, dan—"

Ia merangkul lengan Natsuhiko. "Ada Dad!"

_CKREK_!

Suzuna memotret mereka dengan kamera yang dibawanya. Taki tersenyum, tapi ia masih terkejut. Seakan ada sesuatu yang menyentaknya ketika Justin memanggilnya 'Dad'.

"D-Dad?" Taki mengerjapkan mata, "Dad siapa, _Little Monsieur_?"

Brenda tertawa lepas. Begitu juga yang lain. Suzuna menepuk jidat.

Justin merengut. "Kok 'Dad siapa' sih? Ya Dad Natsuhiko laah! Siapa yang namanya Natsuhiko di sini?" cerocos Justin, bertanya seperti guru TK.

Taki nyengir lebar.

"_It's me!_"

**Taki's Love Life, the end.**

* * *

><p>TAMATNYA ABAL! Chapter terakhir macam apa ini? huuuhuhuhuhuhu aku hanya bisa berdoa semoga kalian menyukainya..<p>

Terima kasih banyak sudah setia membaca, mereview, dan mendukungku untuk menyelesaikan fic ini. semoga kita cepat berjumpa lagi di cerita yang lain!

Terima kasih banyak, ahahaaa!


End file.
